Equally Cursed and Lost
by 4real
Summary: HpDm. Harry und Draco sind heimlich ein Paar, ihre Liebe droht jedoch immer wieder an der Realität zu zerbrechen. Harry ist von den Todessern gefangen genommen wurden nach Dracos Verrat. NEW Chapter 8 ONLINE! Bittebitte Reviews! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**Category**: Drama/Romance

**Keywords**: Draco/Harry Slash

**Rating**: M

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Yeah. That's it. Me is safe.

**Notes**: Ich wage meine erste Draco/Harry ff!! ...Würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen! hint hint

* * *

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

„Noch 5 Minuten.", ertönte Snapes seidige Stimme und zerschnitt die von farbigem Rauch neblig gewordene Luft.

Harry hielt inne, nachdem er immer wieder versucht hatte, das prasselnde Feuer unter seinem Kessel wieder in ein ‚leichtes Flackern', wie es in seinem Buch stand, zurück zu verwandeln. Missmutig starrte Harry auf die kläglichen, stark qualmenden und nach verbrannten Haaren riechenden, purpurnen Überreste seines Erinnerungstrankes.

Ron neben ihm rührte wie wahnsinnig das blubbernde, gelbliche Gebräu in seinem Kessel um und murmelte fieberhaft irgendwelche Beschwörungen vor sich hin. „Mach schon, werd blau du Mistviech, _werde-endlich-blau-oder-mom-killt-mich_..."

„Du musst in die andere Richtung rühren, du Idiot.", zischte Hermine. „Und hör auf deinen Trank mit deinem Zauberstab zu bearbeiten und um Gottes Willen, Ron, da steht doch deutlich Blubberwurm_eier_, nicht Blubberwurm_schleim_!!", sagte das Mädchen und tippte ungeduldig auf eine bestimmte Zeile im Buch des Rothaarigen. „Verdammt...", flüsterte Ron und wurde eine Spur blasser. „Hermine, _rette_ mich!", flüsterte er und stierte abwechselnd von dem nun neongelben, zähflüssigen Gebräu in seinem Kessel zu der mitternachtsblaueen, silbrig schimmernden Flüssigkit in Hermines Kessel, von der genau der im Buch beschriebende leichte Geruch nach Jasmin und Zitrone ausging. Hermine errötete leicht und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Snapes Stimme erneut ertönte.

„Die Zeit ist um. Kein weiteres Rühren."

Snape ließ mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes den übel riechenden Qualm aus dem Kerker verschwinden und sah sich um.

„Longbottom, muss ich mich wiederholen?", zischte Snape, als Neville gerade sein heruntergefallenes Kräutermesser aufhob, es aber sofort vor Schreck wieder fallsen ließ. Hinter ihm kicherten einige Slytherins gehässig.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry ballte die Faust und starrte Snape an. Der Professor bemerkte Harrys bohrenden Blick, drehte sich um und ein breites, gehässiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„So, bewundern wir als erstes das heutige Ausmaß des Versagens von unserem _Auserwählten_..." Die Slytherins johlten und Harry nahm Malfoys durchdringenden Blick aus dm Augenwinkel wahr. Snape durchquerte den Kerker mit wenigen, großen Schritten und beugte sich mit seiner Hakennase über Harrys Kessel. Harry schloss die Augen in Erwartung der nächsten Erniedrigung. Doch stattdessen hörte er nur Snapes leicht überraschtes Einatmen. „Zu flüssig. Noch einmal 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", knurrte der Lehrer und zog ich zurück um die Arbeit der anderen Schüler zu inspiziren. Ungläubig öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in seinen Kessel. _Zu flüssig_...?!

Anstelle des purpurnen, brockigen Schleims war etwas getreten, dass Harry an Mondlicht erinnerte, das sich im finsteren Schwarzblau des Ozeans spiegelte. Erschrocken einatmend, bemerkte Harry einen leichten Geruch nach...

„Danke, Hermine! Du hast mich gerettet!", flüsterte Harry, doch Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur genauso sprachlos und verwirrt in Harry's Kessel.

„Na toll. Hättest du das nicht auch bei mir tun können?!", fauchte Ron schlecht gelaunt, nachdem Snapes Spotttirade über den Farbton seines Trankes vorüber war und er sein drittes ‚P' in Folge geerntet hatte.

„Das war ich nicht.", sagte Hermine tonlos und sah Harry in die Augen. „Im Ernst.", fügte sie mit einem hastigen Blick auf Ron hinzu.

Doch Ron stürmte rauchend aus dem Kerker, während Snape gerade bei den Slytherins vorüberging – Harry hörte gerade noch, wie er Crabbes wabbelndesn, faulenden Masse, die nach totem Tier stank mit einem ‚E' benotete, dann folgte er Ron mit schnellen Schritten.

Erneut spürte er ein leichtes Prickeln im Nacken, und als er sich, während er den Snapes Kerker verließ, umwandte, bemerkte er Malfoys Blick auf sich ruhen, einen seltsamen, undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.

Für einen Moment glaubte er ein sanftes Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen des blonden Jungen entdeckt zu haben, doch als Harry blinzelte, war es bereits wieder verschwunden.

* * *

Ron redete den ganzen Tag lang kein Wort mehr mit Hermine, und irgendwann gab es das Mädchen selbst auf, dem sturen Rothaarigen zu beschwören, dass sie es nicht gwesen war, die Harry vor Snape gerettet hatte.

„Wirklich, ich helfe ihm doch nicht beim erwachsen werden!", empörte sich Hermine während sie von Geschichte der Zauberei zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen um einen Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall zu schreiben. Harry antwortete nicht, doch Hermine gab nicht auf.

„Ich meine, ich war es _wirklich_ nicht!", fügte sie mit wütender Stimme hinzu.

„Ja, ich weiß.", murmelte Harry. Damit ließ er eine rauchende Hermine mitten im Flur stehen und schlüpfte in die Jungentoilette. Von innen gegen die kühle Tür gelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Seit sie Snapes Kerker verlassen hatten, hatte er keinen einzigen Moment Frieden mehr gehabt. Erschöpft ließ sich Harry an der Tür entlang zu Boden gleiten und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein wuschliges Haar.

„Das war knapp...", flüsterte er in den Raum und seufzte leise.

„Was war knapp, Potter?", fragte eine kühle Stimme und Harry schrak auf. Er erkannte Malfoy, der mit dem Rücken gegen das große, verzierte Fenster gelehnt war und ihn skeptisch musterte. Der Vorraum der Jungentoilette war vom warmen Licht der Maisonne durchflutet und mit Widerwillen bemerkte Harry, wie sich das Sonnenlicht in Malfoys hellem Haar brach, sodass es wie ein Heiligenschein sein blasses Gesicht umrahmte.

„Malfoy...", sagte er knapp.

„Nenn mich nicht so."

„Nenn du mich nicht Potter. Und überhaupt... Du solltest das lassen.", sagte Harry langsam, während er sich erhob, den Blick des anderen meidend.

„Was soll ich lassen?", fragte Malfoy und an seinem Tonfall erkannte Harry sofort, das ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielen musste. Mühsam seine Gedanken von den Lippen des Jungen wegführend, ging Harry hinüber zu einem Waschbecken und ließ kaltes Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Er spürte, wie Malfoys Augen ihm folgten.

„Es ist... gefährlich. Irgendwann bemerken sie es.", sagte Harry ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sie?"

„Ron. Hermine. Sie alle."

Malfoy sog zischend Luft ein und sagte nichts mehr.

Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden mehr etwas, dann hörte Harry die leise Stimme des anderen.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus...", flüsterte Malfoy mit plötzlich veränderter Stimme. „Ich schaffe das alles nicht mehr." Harrys Hände umklammerten das Waschbecken.

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Harry sehr leise. Dann hab er den Kopf und starrte sein fahles selbst im Spiegel an.

„Aber ohne dich kann ich nicht leben...", hörte er eine zaghafte Stimme direkt hinter sich und schlanke Arme umfingen ihn von hinten. „Ich brauche dich.", sagte Malfoy simpel und schloss die Augen. „Ich brauche dich einfach."

Harry drehte sich vorsichtig um und wurde von der Nähe des anderen vollkommen überwältigt.

Lange, silbrige Wimpern strichen Haarys Wange, als ihre Lippen sich berührten. Harry war vollkommen gefangen, als Draco langsam seine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn ansah. Dieses glänzende Silber, dieses matte Eisblau von gefrorenen Seen... Malfoy drängte sich näher an den warmen Körper des Dunkelhaarigen und sah ihm in seine leuchtend grünen Augen, die wie zwei verzauberte Smaragde ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Harry...!, dachte Draco, als der Dunkelhaarige eine zitternde Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn noch näher zu sich zog. Malfoy hielt den Atem an.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Harry und küsste den kleineren sanft auf die Stirn. Etwas in Draco entkrampfte sich und er presste sich gegen Harry, suchte seine warmen, feuchten Lippen und küsste ihn voller Begehren.

Harry erwiederte die stürmische Leidenschaft des Slytherins mit ebenso viel Hingabe und ihre Hände flogen aneinander entlang, suchend, tastend, fühlend...

Harry schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, sein Herz angefüllt mit Tränen, voll mit seinem Bild, mit dem Bild des einen Jungen...

* * *

„Danke für vorhin.", murmelte Harry erschöpft eine halbe Stunde später durch halbgeschlossene Augen. Malfoy, der gerade sein Hemd zuknöpfte, hielt inne und schien zu kichern.

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie schlecht du in Zaubertränke bist. Ich meine _du_, als der _Auserwählte_...", sagte er dann. „Er hätte dich sicher nachsitzen lassen."

Harry grinste schwach. „Jaaa, mal wieder. Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt?", fragte er dann und stützt sich auf die Ellbogen auf. Malfoy lachte kurz, dann sagte er:

„Er hat so getan, als würde er es nicht sehen, was ich... also was _du_ da fabriziert hast."

Harry lachte auch, dann fuhr er ernster fort:

„Trotzdem. Lass das lieber. Ich bin es gewohnt, von Snape gedemütigt zu werden. Tausch unsere Tränke nicht mehr aus, okay?"

Malfoy nickte ein wenig widerwillig, zog sich jedoch weiter an.

Harry beobachtete melancholisch seinen Geliebten.

„Was ist?", fragte Malfoy, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte.

Harry seufzte leise.

„Wir sind verloren. Verflucht und verloren."

Malfoy lächelte traurig, dann nahm er seine Tasche, hauchte Harry einn leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten.

„Ich liebe dich.", hörte Harry die leise Stimme des anderen, dann das Klacken der Tür, die hinter dem Blonden ins Schloss fiel, danach

Stille.

„Wir sind verloren, Malfoy...", flüsterte Harry leise und als er die Augen schloss, branntten seine erhitzten Wangen.

_Wir kämpfen eine längst verlorene Schlacht, Liebster..._

* * *

**to be continued **

* * *

4real

**comments**: Meine erste HP ff überhaupt... Bitte bitte Reviews!! ... Wenn überhaupt jemand bis hier liest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**additional warnings:** _Angst_!!! Dark!!! Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 1:** Midnightblue**

**//dream sequence//**

_Er stand allein bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser des großen Sees vor den Pforten von Hogwarts. Das Wasser schimmerte, glänzte im Mondlicht wie flüssiges Silber. Etwas weiches berührte seine Finger und eine kleine Hand schob sich in seine. Harry sah zur Seite und seine Augen trafen die Spiegelbilder des Sees. Neben ihm stand Draco, seine Augen silbern, seine Haut fast durchscheinend weiß. _Wie ein Gemälde_, dachte Harry. Dann, plötzlich, war er verschwunden und Harry war umringt von Todessern. Harrys Blick peitschte umher auf der Suche nach ihm, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. ‚Draco! Draco!!', schrie er aus Leibeskräften, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Die Todesser lachten und ihr Lachen schien lauter und lauter zu werden, anzuschwellen, bis es in trommelfellzerfetzender Lautstärke in Harrys Kopf widerhallte. Harry schire und schrie immer weiter seinen Namen, doch der Kreis der Gestalten schloss sich immer enger um ihn. ‚Du weißt doch, was wir mit Verrätern machen, Potter.', donnerte eine Stimme und Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy direkt vor sich. ‚Er ist ihr Sohn!', schrie Harry und seine Augen brannten. ‚Nein! Er ist ein Verräter.' ‚Neeeiiiin! Neeiiiiin!', schrie Harry lautlos und heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. ‚Draco! Draco!!'_

„Draco!!"

Harry erwachte an diesem Samstagmorgen übergangslos. Wärmende Sonnenstrahlen hatten den Schlafsaal in blendend helles Licht getränkt und Harry gelang es nur mit Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen und die groben Konturen seines Himmelbettes zu erkennen.

Schwer atmend und verschwitzt lag er auf seinem Bett, sein T-Shirt verklebt und nass. Harry bemerkte, dass er eine Hand in den Vorhang seines Bettes gekrallt hattte und langsam entkrampfte er seine schmerzenden Finger.

Er blinzelte ein paar mal und versuchte die letzten Erinnerungen an einen Traum abzuschütteln, der wie mit einer eisigen Hand sein Herz umklammerte. Die Erinnerung daran schmeckte bitter.

Erschöpft richtete sich Harry auf und starrte blicklos in die konturlose Masse seiner Bettdecke. Vor seinen Augen tanzten letzte Trugbilder des Traumes, er sah verschwommene Farben und hörte leise, undeutliche Stimmen, die seinen Namen riefen.

Müde fuhr er sich durch seine struppigen Haare und tastete mit der linken Hand nach seiner Brille, dann sah er sich um. Der Schlafsaal war leer, Dean, Seamus, Neville und Ron hatten ihre Btten bereits verlassen und waren zum Frühstück gegangen, vermutete Harry erleichtert. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er im Schlaf gesprochen hatte und fühlte sich im Moemnt kaum in der Lage, den anderen eine glaubhafte Ausrede aufzutischen.

Harrys Schädel brummte, doch er stand auf und zog sich langsam an.

Es war nicht das erste mal, das er schlecht geträumt hatte, es war auch nicht das erste mal, dass er von Draco geträumt hatte. Und doch... Harry schüttlte den Kopf und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Er erreichte die große Halle genau in dem Moment, in dem Ron mit vier Toasts in der Hand aufstand. Als er Harry entdeckte grinste er breit und winkte ihm zu.

„Hey.", murmelte Harry und schlüpfte auf den leeren Platz neben Ron.

„Hallo, du Penner.", lachte Ron und reichte ihm die dick mit Honig beschmierten Toasts. Harry betrachtete sie mit Zweifel und nahm stattdessen sein mit Milch gefüllttes Glas und trank langsam zwei Schlucke. Dabei ließ er vorsichtig seinen Blick in der Halle schweifen und ließ ihn einen Herzschlag länger als nötig auf der schmalen Figur eines blonden blassen Jungens am Tisch der Slytherins verweilen.

„Harry?", fragte Ron und Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt.", sagte Ron ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

Harry schluckte und murmelte: „Sorry. Bin noch müde. Was hast du gesagt?"

Ron maß ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du mit zum Quidditch-Platz kommst. Wir könnten noch ein bisschen trainieren bevor die anderen kommen."

Harry nickte und versuchte ein Grinsen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?", fragte Ron arglos und sah sich suchend um. Auch Harry war das Fehlen der Freundin aufgefallen. „Glaubst du, sie ist immer noch sauer?", fragte Ron und bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht sonderlich berührt zu wirken. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja du warst nicht sehr fair gestern.", sagte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck Milch, die Toasts nach wie vor nicht beachtend. Ron grummelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Hör zu. Hermine war das wirklich nicht... das mit meinem Zaubertrank, meine ich.", sagte Harry knapp. Ron nickte missmutig. „Ich weiß.", murrte er und erhob sich.

„Ich geh schon mal vor."

Harry nickte und widmete sich wieder seinen Toasts, warf ihnen einen erneuten abschätzigen Blick zu und schob sie dann zur Seite. Nein, ihm war gar nicht nach essen zumute.

Er leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und stellte es unsanft auf den Tisch, bevor er aufstand und Ron durch die große Flügeltür hinaus ins Freie folgte.

Einige Meter entfernt folgten zwei weißblaue Augen seinen Schritten.

Malfoys Blick hing wie gebannt an dem Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen, als sich Blaise Zabini neben ihn schob und leise etwas zu ihm raunte. Malfoy schrak auf und sah den Jungen halb erschrocken, halb wütend an.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, schärfer als er es geplant hatte.

„Bleib locker.", sagte Blaise und hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Es geht um Potter."

Malfoys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er spürte, wie seine Fingerspitzen anfingen zu kribbeln. Schnell verbarg er seine Hände unter dem Tisch und ballte sie zu Fäusten, um ihr Zittern zu kontrollieren, dann sagte er so beiläufig und uninteressiert wie möglich:

„Potter? Was ist mit dem?"

Blaise hob die Augenbrauen. „Musst _du_ _mir_ das nicht sagen?", fragte er zweifelnd und so arrogant wie immer. Malfoy spürte das Pulsieren seines Blutes unter seiner Haut und das Rasen und Rotieren seiner Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn.

„_Was_ muss ich dir sagen, Zabini?", fragte Malfoy schneidend. Ein Stück entfernt drehte sich Pansy Parkinson um und starrte neugierig zu den beiden herüber.

„Lass die Spielchen, Malfoy. Es ist kaum noch Zeit.", zischte Zabini und seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich erbarmunslos in Malfoys. Malfoy sah weg. Seine Hände begannen noch stärker zu zittern und für einen Moment bebte seine Unterlippe, als er mit leiser Stimme entgegnete:

„Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle, Zabini. Halt du dich da raus. Es ist _mein_ Auftrag."

Zabini maß ihn mit einem langen und kühlen Blick, dem Malfoy diesmal nicht auswich. Es war unmöglich, Zabini einfach nur anzusehen, ohne seine außergewöhnliche Schönheit zu bemerken. Es waren nicht nur seine dunkle, schimmernde Haut, seine schmalen, mandelförmigen grauen Augen oder seine hohen, adlig wirkenden Wangenknochen, die eine wahnsinnige Anziehungskraft auf andere ausübten, nein, etwas an der ganzen Art von Blaise umgab ihn wie einen Zauber. Früher einmal war auch Malfoy diesem Zauber erlegen gewesen, genau wie alle anderen auch. Zabini hatte das immer gewusst, hatte gewusst, wie er seine Charme einsetzen musste und wie er Malfoy manipulieren konnte. Und Zabini wusste auch, dass sich einiges geändert hatte. Wütend wandte er sich ab und stand auf. Doch bevor er vollkommen verschwand, beugte er sich noch einmal zu Malfoy hinunter, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter von einander getrennt waren und flüsterte leise, während seine Wimpern die Wange des blonden Jungen berührten:

„Ich wäre mir meiner Sache nicht so sicher, an deiner Stelle, _Süßer_."

Damit verschwand Blaise. Malfoy blickte auf und sah Pansys gespannten Blick auf sich gerichtet. Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und trank sein Glas Wasser mit einem Schluck aus.

Sein Herz raste. Er murmelte etwas über eine Verabredung mit Snape und verließ fluchtartig die Halle.

Atemlos erreichte er seinen Lieblingsort in einem versteckten Raum im Nordturm. Bis auf Harry wusste wahrscheinlich niemand, dass dieser Raum überhaupt existierte und bis auf Harry wusste wohl auch keiner, dass dies hier sein Versteck war.

Draco durchquerte den Raum mit schwachen Schritten und erreichte taumelnd das hohe, gotische Steinfenster. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und sah hinaus auf das in warmes Sonnenlicht getauchte Quidditch-Feld und die dunklen Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes im Hintergrund. Stunden hatte er schon auf diese Weise verbracht, manchmal sogar mit _ihm_. Dann hatten sie beide auf dem breiten Fenstersims gesessen, nebeneinander, sodass sich ihre Fingerspitzen leicht berührten und hatten hinaus geschaut. Meist hatten sie geschwiegen und sich einfach dem Gefühl der Nähe des anderen hingegeben, machmal hatten sie versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn sie sich nicht mehr verstecken müssten, manchmal hatten sie sich geküsst, sanft, vorsichtig, als wären sie filigrane Figuren aus zerbrechlichem Glas, manchmal war es stürmisch und voller Leidenschaft, fast Gewalt. Manchmal hatten sie gelacht.

Aber in den letzten Wochen hatten sie kaum noch gelacht. Meist kauerten sie stumm nebeneinander und kämpften gegen Tränen, manchmal gewannen sie, aber meist verloren sie und dann weinte einer, ganz leise. Meistens war es Draco, der weinte und meistens war es Harry, der dann eine Hand ausstreckte um eine Träne aufzufangen oder sie wegzuwischen.

Draco legte eine Hand an das kühlende Glas und spürte, wie die Kälte sich langsam durch seine Fingerspitzen seinen Arm hinauf fraß.

„Harry...", flüsterte Draco. Allein seinen Namen aussprechen zu dürfen, so, auf diese _Art_, mit _dieser Stimme_, war für Draco etwas Geheimes und von unschätzbarem Wert. _„Harry_...", flüsterte er immer wieder.

„Ich kann das nicht...", hauchte er und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Wütend schlug er gegen die Fensterscheibe, bis sie in einem Glasscherbenregen zerbarst. Stumm lauschte Malfoy auf das Geräusch der hernieder prasselnden Scherben und stumm betrachtete er die dünnen Schnitte an seiner Hand, die erst weiß hervortraten, dann färbten sie sich rot und ein dicker Blutstropfen perlte Malfoys Knöchel entlang zu Boden. Er wischte sich seine Hand an seinem schwarzen Umhang ab und verließ den Raum, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

* * *

Chapter 2:** This Dream I Cannot Wake**

**//flashback//**

„_Du solltest dir der Ehre bewusst sein, Draco."_

„_Das bin ich.", sagte der Junge und beugte seinen Kopf, den Blick seines Mentors meidend._

„_Erstatte mir regelmäßig Bericht."_

„_Das werde ich, Meister.", sagte Draco und beugte abermals seinen Kopf. „Ich werde nicht versagen."_

_Der Meister lachte hohl. „Das wäre wohl besser für dich." Draco zuckte zusammen, wagte es jedoch nicht, den Blick zu heben._

„_Ich werde jemanden zu dir schicken, der dich regelmäßig... erinnert, was auf dem Spiel steht."_

_Draco schwieg und nickte nur unterwürfig._

_Der dunkle Lord trat ganz dicht an den zitternden Jungen heran und hob sein Kind empor, sodass er in seine Augen sehen konnte._

‚So ein hübscher Junge... Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn ich dieses Gesicht zerfetzen müsste, meinst du nicht?'_, hörte Draco seine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er wollte die Augen schließen, aber sein Meister zwang ihn, weiter in die roten Schlitze dieser unbeweglichen weißen Maske zu starren. Draco spürte, wie der Blick seines Meisters sich direkt durch seine Netzhaut in sein geirn fraß. Sein Kopf brannte, die Schmerzen brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand und er hörte seine eigene Stimme wie von weit, weit weg flehen:_

„_Bitte, _Bitte_, Meister..."_

_Dann war der Schmerz verschwunden und Draco fiel krachend auf den Marmorboden zurück. Zu erschöpft und zu angsterfüllt, um sich wieder zu erheben, kauerte sich Draco zusammen und weinte, sodass sein ganzer Körper in Krämpfen erbebte._

Warum ausgerechnet er?_ Draco schleppte sich zum Waschbecken und wollte sich übergeben, brach aber stattdessen auf halbem Weg zusammen, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen bleichen Händen und weinte noch stärker. Ein blasses Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, ein blasses Jungengesicht mit einr gezackten Narbe auf der Stirn, hellgrünen, leuchtenden Augen und ungekämmtem, nachtschwarzen Haar. Nicht _er_... Irgendwann schlief er vor Erschöpfung auf dem kalten Boden ein._

Draco erinnerte sich an diese Nacht, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als der dunkle Lord ihm seinen ganz persönlichen Albtraum herauf beschworen hatte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der dunkle Lord damals nicht sogar ganz genau gewusst hatte, was er da verlangte und vorallem von _wem_. Draco ballte seine verletzte Hand zu einer Faust und spürte, wie ein weiterer Blutstropfen seine blassen Finger hinablief.

Wieviele male hatte er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, wie _er_ ihn so voller Ekel betrachtete?

Wieviele male war er trotzdem zurück zur Schule gereist, nur um _ihn_ wenigstens sehen zu dürfen?

Wieviele male hatte er _ihn_ nur provoziert, nur damit er seine Nähe spüren konnte?

Wieviele male hatte er _ihn_ zum duellieren aufgefordert, nur um einen Blick seiner leuchtenden grünen Augen zu erhaschen?

Wieviele male war er nur als Sucher im Slytherin-Team auf das Quidditch-Feld getreten, nur um neben _ihm_ fliegen zu dürfen?

Wie oft hatte er gehofft, dass sich ihre Finger zufällig, _ganz zufällig_ beim Vorübergehen berührten? Und wie er diese seltenen, flüchtigen Momente gehortet hatte! _Als wären sie sein kostbarster Schatz...!_

„Ich kann das einfach nicht.", sagte Malfoy leise.

Plötzlich schleuderte ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft gegen die steinerne Wand des Korridors. Draco hatte kaum noch Zeit aufzuschreien, nur ein ersticktes Keuchen kam über seine blutleeren Lippen. Vor ihm stand Zabini, den Zauberstab erhoben, direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Draco hustete und schmeckte Blut. Er musste bei dem Aufprall auf seine Lippe gebissen haben.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte er schließlich und versuchte wieder in die starre Maske seines Gesichtes zu schlüpfen, die er trug, um sich vor der Welt und die Welt vor ihm selbst zu schützen. Zabini lächelte und trat so nahe an Malfoy heran, dass sie kaum mehr Zentimeter trennten.

„Der dunkle Lord traut dir nicht, Malfoy... Ich soll auf dich aufpassen." Draco unterdrückte mit Mühe ein weiteres Aufhusten und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Dann sagte er beherrscht und so kalt wie er konnte:

„Es dauert länger, als ich gedacht habe. Aber ich habe alles im Griff. Ich werde den dunklen Lord nicht enttäuschen." Zabini starrte einige Momente lang in die Augen des Jungen, als würde er in ihnen die Wahrheit suchen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, veränderte sich der Blick in Zabinis schmalen Augen und Draco hörte, kurz bevor unmenschliche Schmerzen ihn übermannten...

‚_Crucio_!'

* * *

to be continued 

**Notes**: Ich bin Blaise-Fan!! Und natürlich Malfoy-Fan!! Tralala...

Aaah, Reviews!! So viele Reviews!! Vielen Dank!

**Schattentaenzerin**: Da! Hier! Schon geht es weiter! Bin förmlich im HarryDraco-Wahn!!

**oAmyBlacko**: Okay wenn du schon so weit gelesen hast – vielleicht traust du dich noch ein wenig weiter...? Und noch ein wenig??

**mystiva**: Natürlich schreibe ich weiter! Ich habe gerade selbst meine Begeisterung für dieses Pairing entdeckt, da glüht die Taststur doch längst!

**Dragon**: Jaa, hoffnungslos trifft es ganz gut, denke ich. Ich schau trotzdem, was ich machen kann – ich lese auch lieber ffs mit Happy End... Danke für dein Feedback!

**Elbereth**: Oh, ich mag Mitternachtsblau! Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte bis jetzt gefällt – ich streng mich an!! HarryDraco forever!

**Minnnie**: Jaja, ein Happy End... Ich werde es versuchen, irgendwie, aber ich tendiere meist zum Dark-Angst schreiben, also... Naja, ich geb mir Mühe!

**Mona**: Oho ein Draco-Fan? leuchtleucht Ich auuuuuch!! Ich schreib schnell weiter, versprochen! ganz gerührt vom Feedback

**Draygirl**: Hui, das ist ein echt großes Lob. Nicht OOC? Ich fand es sehr schwer, alles irgendwie glaubhaft klingen zu lassen. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und du verzweifelte Lovestories magst!

**Nella-chan**: schreibschreibschreib Ich tu's ja! Ich tu's ja!! hetz

**santander**: Was wären denn ‚verrückte Dinge'? Nur damit ich es weiß...

Danke, Danke, Danke!! Bin es nicht gewohnt, dass ich viel (oder überhaupt...) Feedback bekomme... Bin wirklich ganz gerührt...

4real


	3. Chapter 3

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**additional warnings**: Slash, _Infidelity_... Sorry!! .

* * *

Chapter 3:** I need to know**

Ron und Hermine waren zu der wortlosen Übereinkunft gekommen, dass sie den Vorfall in Snapes Kerker nicht wieder erwähnen würden und Harry war ihnen dankbar. Zwar war die Atmosphäre trotzdem anders zwischen den beiden, aber alles war Harry lieber, wenn sie nur wieder miteinander redeten.

Das Trio kam gerade zurück von Hagrids Hütte und schlenderte friedlich über den taufeuchten Rasen. Harrys Blick war gesenkt um der strahlenden Maisonne und den blendend weißen Wolken am Himmel zu entgehen. Das Gras zu ihren Füßen schimmerte von zahllosen kristallenen Wassertropfen und Harry meinte in den glitzernden Perlen genau den selbsen Schatten zu erkennen, der von Zeit zu Zeit Dracos Augen verdunkelte.

Harry fiel ein Stück hinter seine beiden Freunde zurück. Er mied ihre Gesellschaft nun schon seit Wochen und noch viel verbissener wich er ihren Blicken aus. Jeden Abend, bevor er einschlief, betete er, dass mit dem nächsten mal, dass er die Augen öffnete, wie durch ein Wunder alle Probleme gelöst wären. Er wünschte sich, dass es _okay _war. Dass die Lügen ein Ende hätten. Dass er Ron und Hermine und Hagrid wieder gerade und furchtlos in die Augen sehen konnte. Dass er sich nicht mehr so vorkam, als würde er jeden seiner Freunde, jeden seiner Mitschüler, ja sogar Dumbledore und die Erinnerung an Sirius und seine Eltern verraten würde.

Aber jeden Morgen, wenn die Realität ihn wieder zurück holte und ihn in ihre engen, dunklen Kerker einsperrte, war alles noch so wie am Vortag.

Und gleichzeitig noch viel schlimmer, denn er wusste, dass er alle noch einen weiteren Tag anlügn würde.

Harry wusste, dass die ganze Situation Draco vielleicht noch mehr mitnahm, denn der blonde Junge hatte sich tatsächlich zwischen die Fronten der unbemerkt laufenden und tötenden Kriegsmaschinerie manövriert.

Jeden Tag wurde Dracos Haut ein Stück blasser und mittlerweile sah man unter der hellen, dünnen Haut an seinen Schläfen filigrane, blaue Venen durchschimmern. Auch seine Augenfarbe hatte sich verändert, war eine Nuance weißer geworden und immer häufiger schienen Wolken ihr Strahlen zu verdunkeln. Die zierliche Gestalt des Slytherins verwandelte sich langsam in eine Zerbrechlichkeit, die Harry niemals zuvor an einem Jungen wahrgenommen hatte.

Harry spürte ein Brennen in seiner Kehle und als Hermine stehen blieb und in fragte, ob er mit ihnen in die Bibliothek gehen würde, schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Sorry, Hermine. Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber in den Krankenflügel. Muss mich erkältet haben.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren.

Hermines Blick bohrte sich in seinen, als sie erwiderte:

„Naja, du siehst schon seit einiger Zeit aus wie ein Geist. Aber bist du dir _sicher_, dass du dich erkältet hast, Harry? Beschäftigt dich etwas?"

Harry wich erneut ihrem Blick aus und richtete ihn stattdessen auf die großen Flügeltüren des Eingangs – gerade rechtzeitig, um Blaise Zabini von Slytherin mit großen, energischen Schritten aus dem Schloss laufen sah. Irgendetwas an dem Ausdruck auf Zabinis Gesicht störte Harry, er beeilte sich, Hermine zu versichern, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei – eben eine Erkältung –, ließ dann seine beiden Freunde stehen und joggte zurück ins Schloss. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, begab er sich sofort auf den Weg zu Dracos Versteck im Nordturm. Er musste ihn sehen... _sofort_...

Die letzten Meter rannte Harry und atemlos riss er die Tür zu dem geheimen Raum auf. Auf den ersten Blick war er leer und Enttäuschung breitete sich in Harrys Brust aus.

Dann erst bemerkte er die zusammen gekauerte Gestalt in der entfernten Ecke des Zimmers.

„Draco?", fragte Harry unsicher und machte einen hilflosen Schritt vorwärts, auf die unbewegliche Gestalt zu.

Als der blonde Slytherin _seine_ Stimme hörte, öffnete er panisch die Augen und versuchte vergebens, die vertraute Gestalt des anderen wahrzunehmen.

„Harry?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Malfoy!" Draco musste innerlich lächeln. Es geschah nur selten, dass sie sich noch so anredeten. Aber der Schreck schien in Harry die alten Gewohnheiten wieder hervorgebracht zu haben.

Harry war mit zwei Schritten neben der gekrümmten Figur seines Geliebten und befreite vorsichtig das völlig in seinen Umhang eingewickelte Gesicht von Draco aus dem schwarzen Stoff. Als Harry Dracos Gesicht schließich befreit hatte, atmete er vor Schreck ein.

Dracos Augen waren blutunterlaufen und es schien, als wären fast alle Äderchen seines Augapfels geplatzt. Dracos Haut war wächsern und fühlte sich an wie Pergament. Seine Wangen waren nass und Harry wusste, dass er geweint hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry mit hohler Stimme und strich eine Strähne blondes Haar aus Dracos Stirn. Draco versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Stimme versagte. Stattdessen brachen wieder Tränen aus ihm hervor und Draco verbarg sein Gesicht hilflos in seinen zittrigen, weißen Händen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry seine Tränen sah.

„Draco...", flüsterte Harry ängstlich. Draco stieß ein ersticktes Schluchzen aus und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Schoß, haltlos schluchzend. Harry streichelte unbeholfen über den bebenden Hinterkopf seines Geliebten und zog mit der anderen Hand seinen eigenen Umhang eng um sie beide.

So saßen sie solange, bis Dracos Schluchzer verebbt waren.

Schließlich erhob sich der blonde Junge vorsichtig und Harry bemerkte, dass bei jeder Bewegung seine Unterlippe zuckte, als würde ihm jeder einzelne Knochen im Körper schmerzen. Vorsichtig lehnte Draco seinen Oberkörper gegen den von Harry und umarmte ihn sanft.

„Lass uns immer so sitzen bleiben.", flüsterte er. Harry lächelte matt und schlang seine Arme zärtlich um den zierlichen Körper des Jungen.

„Hier findet uns niemand.", murmelte Draco und Harry spürte, wie seine weichen Lippen flüchtig eine Stelle in seinem Nacken berührten, sodass er erschauderte.

„Was ist passiert, Draco?", fragte Harry gepresst und bemüht sich, sich zusammenzureißen. Die Zeit mit ihm war ihm immernoch so kostbar, dass er auf jede, noch so flüchtige Berührung reagierte. Harry spürte Dracos warmen Atem an einer empfindlichen Stlle direkt hinter seinem linken Ohr.

„Nichts. ... _Potter_..."

Ein Zittern durchlief Harry. Es war eine Art Spiel zwischen ihnen, sich bei ihren Nachnamen zu nennen… und Harry wusste, worauf es stets hinauslief. Ihm wurde heiß.

Dracos Lippen striffen sanft, wie zufällig, Harrys Ohrläppchen und ein leises Stöhnen perlte über die geröteten Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Draco... Deine _Augen_...", stöhnte er in einem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber der blonde Junge hielt nicht inne und Harry spürte, wie Dracos Hand sich nach unten tastete...

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir...", flüsterte er.

Der Rest ging in einer Woge aus Wärme unter, die Harry erbarmungslos überrollte. Mit einer Hand Malfoy zu Boden drückend, mit den Fingern der anderen sanft, aber fordernd die Lippen des blonden Jungen unter ihm auseinanderdrückend, beugte sich Harry vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Draco stöhnte leise, als er den Kuss erwiderte...

* * *

Kurze Zeit später lagen sie schwer atmend nebeneinander auf dem Rücken auf dem blanken Holzfußboden. Draco rollte sich zusammen und kuschelte sich an Harrys Seite mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer. 

„Wie war es?", fragte der blonde Junge und küsste Harry sanft auf eine undefinierbare Stelle von Harrys Seite.

„Wir können nicht immer miteinander schlafen, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist.", sagte Harry. Draco lächelte.

„Aber wir könnten es versuchen, oder?", sagte er dann hoffnungsvoll und stubste schüchtern mit seinem Zeigefinger in Harrys Hüfte.

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Draco an.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir eigentlich nichts anderes machen?", fragte er skeptisch.

Draco sah auf und grinste. „Hey, wir sind Jungs und wir sind nicht ewig 16!"

Harry musste lachen. „Jaaah. Kaum zu gauben, dass du irgendwann vielleicht nicht mehr so eine Hormon-Bombe bist…" Draco boxte ihm verspielt in die Seite und versuchte einen bösen Blick aufzusetzen. Harry lächelte.

Dann lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander, ein jeder lauschend auf den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag des anderen.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten, mit einem scheuen Kuss wie immer, und sich ihre Blicke trafen, sahen sie beide nicht nur Schmerz, sondern auch das Wissen in den Augen des anderen, dass ein Geheimnis auf ihnen lastete.

Draco sah die stumme Frage in Harrys Augen, der stumme Vorwurf und er sah den Schatten der Sorgen, der das leuchtende Grün verdunkelte.

Und Harry sah die grenzenlose Trauer, den Schmerz und die Zerrissenheit in Dracos Augen.

_Und beide wussten  
_

_dass es vielleicht nie wieder so werden würde, wie es einmal war._

* * *

Chapter 4: **what you have left**

**--- **

//If it is true, that we can live only a piece of ourselves – what happens to the rest?//

---

Lange nachdem Harry den geheimen Raum verlassen hatte, lag Draco noch auf dem Boden. Es war längst die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und hatte die warmen Sonnestrahlen verschluckt. Draco lag vollkommen unbeweglich auf dem Rücken, beide Arme ausgestreckt, seinen Blick starr auf die Decke gerichtet.

Er wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste und das er es bald tun musste.

Er konnte nicht länger in dieser Traumwelt leben, in der sie sich selbst vorspielten, dass es Hoffnung gab. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy, Sohn eines Todessers. Und er war noch immer Potter, der Junge der überlebte. Der _Auserwählte_. Auch wenn sie voreinander alle diese Hüllen fallen ließen, auch wenn sie in den Momenten nur noch _Harry und Draco_ waren, so würde es immer eine Lüge bleiben, die dem Licht der Realität nicht standhalten konnte. ..._Oder_?

Draco hatte diesen Gedanken zu oft gedacht. Ein leises, hoffnungsvolles ‚..._Oder_?'.

Wie oft hatte er überlegt, ob er die Seiten vollkommen wechseln sollte. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore und vorallem Harry ihn beschützen würden. Aber er wusste auch, dass er auf einen Schlag sein ganzes Leben verloren hätte. Seine Mutter, sein Vater, der nie zufrieden mit ihm war und schließlich seine Freunde. Draco machte sich nichts vor, wirkliche Freunde hatte er nie besessen. Er hatte eine zeitlang Zabini Gefühle entgegen gebracht und Draco wusste noch immer nicht, was es gewesen war. Sie hatten immer zusammen den Todessern folgen wollen. Sie waren sich in so vielen Dingen ähnlich, wie Harry und er unterschiedlich waren. Sie waren beide Einzelgänger und immer von Bewunderern umgeben. Sie hatten beide einflussreiche Eltern, teilten die selbe Einstellung über Schlammblüter, Gryffindors, Blutverräter und den _Potter_-_Jungen_. Früher einmal waren sie etwas wie Rivalen gewesen, doch bald hatte sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen in etwas subtileres, ungreifbares verwandelt.

Noch immer reagierte Draco auf die Nähe des anderen Slytherin. Noch immer verweilte sein Blick manchmal auf dem schönen Gesicht des Jungen. Manchmal kribbelten seine Fingerspitzen so sehr, dass er ihn berühren wollte.

Langsam erhob sich Draco und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine wirren Haare. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sie wieder zu ordnen, dann zog er sich langsam an, die Schmerzen, die ihm jede Bewegung machte, ignorierend.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, um Zabini zu finden. Er saß auf dem Boden, gegen die Wand gelehnt, genau an der Stelle, an der er vor einigen Stunden Malfoy mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch verhext hatte. Draco hielt mitten in seinem Schritt inne, doch der Dunkelhaarige hatte ihn gehört und blickte auf. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Blaise schien unter Malfoys Blick zu erzittern.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Zabini leise.

„Das ist meine Sache.", antwortete Malfoy kühl.

„Warst du bei _ihm_?", fragte Zabini noch leiser.

Dracos Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. _Zabini wusste_...? Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte den anderen einfach nur enstetzt an.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

„Dann stimmt es? Du und er... ihr seid...", er suchte nach Worten, brach dann ab.

„_Woher_...?", begann Draco schwach, immer noch hoffend, dass Zabini einen anderen _er_ meinte.

„Denkst du ich sehe nicht, wie du ihn _anstarrst_? Wie du eure Zaubertränke vertauschst, damit _er _gute Noten bei Snape bekommt? Wie du beim Quidditch seine Nähe suchst? Wie sich eure Finger berühren, wenn ihr aneinander vorbei lauft? Denkst du ich bemerke nicht, dass du stundenlang unauffindbar bist?"

Dracos Beine begannen nachzugeben und er stützte sich an die Wand des hohen Ganges.

„Wie kannst du das nur tun? Wie kannst du deinen Eltern das antun? Wie kannst du den Dunklen Lord so verraten? Wie kannst du... Wie kannst du _mich_ so verraten?!", brach es aus Zabini hervor. Der Gang verschwamm vor Dracos Augen.

„Das... Das geht dich alles nichts an...", flüsterte er.

„UND OB ES MICH WAS ANGEHT, _MALFOY_!!", schrie Blaise mit glitzernden Augen und sprang auf. Draco zuckte zusammen und taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts, doch Blaise folgte ihm langsam.

„Ich hab _ihm_ geschworen, dass ich dich nicht aus den Augen lassen werde! Ich habe geschworen, dass ich dich zur Not _zwingen_ würde, deinen Auftrag auszuführen!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„_Nein_...", hauchte er.

Zabini presste Draco gegen die Wand, eine Hand zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts.

„Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen... Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht, Draco? Das... Das bist doch nicht _du_! _Du_ weißt doch, was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn du versagst!"

Zabini vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge und der blonde Slytherin spürte den warmen, flachen Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut.

„Was hat Potter mit dir gemacht? Es waren doch immer wir beide, _du und ich_..."

Zabinis Hände krallten sich in den Stoff von Malfoys Umhang. Er zitterte.

„Ich... ich wollte das nicht vorhin!! Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen... Ich würde dich doch niemals..."

Draco bewegte sich kein Stück, hinter seiner Stirn überschlugen sich die Gedanken und sein Herz war angefüllt mit verschiedensten Gefühlen.

Dann

Zabini hob seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen ewigen Moment

‚_Ich liebe dich_.'

Ein Flüstern

Malfoy schloss die Augen, als Zabinis weiche, warme Lippen die seinen berührten.

//.._what happens to the rest_?//

* * *

to be continued 

**Notes**: Ich musste einfach. Ich _musste_. Keine **HpDm ff** ohne Blaise! Ich hatte den Plan einer komplizierten Dreier-Geschichte von Anfang an, aber keine Sorge, das Ur-Pairing bleibt bestehen. Aber es muss doch schön _**angsty** _sein, oder? Bevor sie alle glücklich und zufrieden werden, meine ich... //grins//

Vielen lieben Dank wieder für eure Reviews!! Sie verfehlen ihre aufmunternde Wirkung nicht!! Bin ganz neugierig, was ihr für Leute seid... Lese mir dann immer eure Profile durch... haha... Ich bin ein Freak...

Jedenfalls lieben Dank!

**Zissy**: Oje... Wenn du nach dem ersten Kapitel schon schniefst, wie soll es nur weitergehen? Argh. o.O Draco und Harry müssen erstmal ein paar Dinge erleben und sich über ein paar Dinge klarwerden. Danach besteht ja die Chance, dass sie ein Happy End erleben! Ehrlich! Ich schwöre! Weine nur nicht!

**Schattentaenzerin**: Ha! Du schon wieder! _Erwischt _- ein **Fan**? Ich bin auch treuester Blaise-Fan, glaub mir. Ich denke, das wird in diesem Kapitel deutlich, oder?? Wird auch weiterhin eine wichtige Roll spielen, denke ich... Hach... Blaise... Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?!

**Lewanna**: Jaaa, geheime Treffen sind natürlich spannend! Und keine Sorge, davon wird es sicher noch massig geben. Heh heh. Zumindest das ein oder andere... Was das Happy End betrifft: Ich schaue, was ich machen kann. Aber es wird eine Überraschung bleiben! Muss mir doch Reviews sichern!!

**Carika**: Hui - Wie gesagt, wird eine Überraschung!! Sonst liest diese Story ja niemand mehr... Ich schreib auch schnell weiter!! Schreibe schon an Chapter 4. Danke für die Aufnahme in die Alert-Liste!! xD

**getacross**: Danke für das Lob!! Es war ein Hauptanliegen von mir, Draco so menschlich und so unmaskiert wie möglich darzustellen... Heh heh... Ich alter Slytherin-Fan, ich... Und ich schreibe und schreibe ganz viel, ehrlich! Solche lieben Reviews spornen richtig an... Danke!

**VirginiaBlack**: Draco ist eigentlich nicht böse... Er ist nur sehr unsicher und schwach - was sicher verständlich ist, in seienr Situation. Für so liebe Reviewer schreibe ich schnellschnell weiter//umarm// Und Danke für den Kuchen!! Ich liebe Kuchen!! Ich liebe Süßes!! Ich liebe Draco!! Aaaaaah... Und ich liebe Happy Ends... //Anspielung mach// Nana, es bleibt eine Überraschung!!

**shadowprincess**: Mehr Slash?? Kriegst du, kriegst du alles! Und natürlich auch die Melancholie kommt bei mir nie zu kurz... Ich bemühe mich wirklich, euren Wünschen entgegen zu kommen, aber die Story wird immer meinem Köpfchen und meinem Federchen entspringen. Danke für die Review! Ich hoffe, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen!

Vielen Dank, ich fühle mich geehrt durch eure Aufmerksamkeit... **Danke**! Ihr seid sooooooo süß//alle umarm// Bleibt mir treu, hört ihr, und ich enttäusch euch nicht!! Ihr Süßen!! Für euch schreibe ich so gerne weiter...

4real


	4. Chapter 4

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**Notes**: Verschiedene Perspektiven in diesem Teil. _Draco First-Person-Perspective_.

Ach und ein sehr kurzes Kapitelchen... _Sorry_... Dafür dauert es bis zum nächsten Upload nicht so lange...

* * *

Chapter 5:** something pretty**

//Wir belügen uns gegenseitig, spielen uns einander dieses verfluchte Spiel vor und halten es für die Realität, obwohl es Lüge ist. Wir wissen es. Wir wissen es, akzeptieren es und unterschreiben mit jeder neuen Heuchelei erneut unser Todesurteil, mit jedem erlogenen Wort schärfen wir selbst unseres Henkers Beil.//

* * *

//**Draco**//

_Das war es also, was ich nach allem sein sollte. Reduziert zu einem Stück Fleisch, was sich ‚Mensch' nannte, minimiert zu einem sinnlosen Faktor in einer funktionslosen Gleichung, dezimiert zu einem einfachen Namen, der schon allein genannt Hass integrierte… _

_Müde fuhr ich mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. Nichts würde sich jemals ändern. Was bedeutete Individualität schon in einem Leben, in dem sich nur die Jahreszeiten änderten? Optimisten würden vielleicht heroisch antworten: Alles! Ich lebte zu lange in dieser verdammten Realität, als dass es für mich irgendeine Art Sinn darstellen konnte, anders zu sein. Es genügte schon zu überleben._

_Alles, was man sich aufbaute, egal wie sehr man es hütete_

_egal wie kostbar es war_

_es würde verschluckt werden_

_und im Dunkel verschwinden._

_Manchmal musste ich beinahe lachen, wenn ich bemerkte, dass ich atmete._

_Ich wurde verrückt._

Schnell warf sich Draco eine handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht. _Als würde Wasser wieder einen gesunden Menschen aus ihm machen…_

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel. _Ich?_

Vorsichtig zog der blonde Slytherin sich aus, langsam und konzentriert. Er musterte seine helle, beinahe bleiche Haut, seinen kraftlosen Körper, viel zu dünn, viel zu _schwach_…

Draco stieg vorsichtig in die Badewanne, drehte das Wasser an. Es war heiß, zu heiß. Er drehte es noch wärmer, bis seine Haut immer röter wurde. Dann drehte er das Wasser eiskalt, dass er kaum noch Atmen konnte. _Ich würde lieber erfrieren als verbrennen_, dachte er leise, sanft. Kälte… Kälte…

Tief im Inneren wusste Draco, dass die Kälte des Wassers nicht ausreichen würde, um ihn zu töten, aber er konnte sich einbilden, wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug, dann setzte es eine Sekunde aus... dann zwei Sekunden... dann war da nur noch Stille.

Die Wanne war längst randvoll mit eiskaltem Wasser aber Draco bemerkte es nicht.

Er atmete einmal tief ein, dann ließ er sich komplett in die beißende Kälte gleiten.

Er spürte, wie sein Hinterkopf dumpf auf dem Boden der Wanne aufsetzte, hielt einige Momente inne und genoss das Gefühl der Ruhe, das ihn augenblicklich umfing und ihn wie mit einem Schleier vor den gierigen Blicken der Außenwlt abschirmte. Dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Seine hellen Haare umwehten ihn wie ein feiner, kunstvoller Schleier in dem kalten Silber des Wassers. Das Wasser glitzerte und er konnte die Lichtstrahlen sehen, die sich auf seiner Oberfläche brachen und wie in einem Prisma in ihre Millionen Farben aufspalteten. Es war ein schönes und friedliches Bild, und Draco stellte sich vor, für immer in diese Welt aus Licht und Wasser einzutauchen.

Draco spürte, wie sich die Kälte durch seine dünne Haut hinein in seinen Körper fraß. Noch spürte er den Schmerz, aber bald würde sein Herz langsamer schlagen, sein Blut würde langsamer fließen, der Schmerz würde ihn nicht mehr erreichen...

_Ich muss einfach so liegen bleiben_, dachte Draco. _Einfach so_...

Er spürte bereits das dumpfe Pulsieren und Pochen seines Blutes in seinen Schläfen, aber er ignorierte es, fest entschlossen, so lange wie möglich reglos am Boden dieser mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllten Wanne liegen zu bleiben. Seine Lunge begann zu stechen und seine Kehle brannte doch ihm war es egal.

Bevor er von selbst wieder auftauchte, rissen ihn zwei starke Hände aus dem Wasser und Draco erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick in Zabinis vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissene Augen, bevor er in seinen Armen zusammenbrach und in schwarzer Bewusstlosigkeit versank.

* * *

to be continued

**Notes**: Diese Anmerkung ist gezielt an die vielen, vielen hundert Schwarzleser unter euch gerichtet: Erbarmt euch und tut eure Meinung kund. Ich verhungere und seid gewiss – jeder Kommentar wird zur Kenntnis genommen und kann Auswirkungen auf den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte haben... Ist mir wirklich wichtig!! Bitte!!

**shadowprincess: **Aaaah, ein mutiger Angst-Fan, ja? Das freut mich sehr. Du solltest die Hoffnung auf ein Happy End nicht aufgeben, das habe ich schon immer mal angedeutet, oder? Allerdings muss schon noch das ein oder andere passieren... Ich werde euch auf die Folter spannen!!

**Dragon**: Heyhey, ich mag Blaise auch, wirklich! Und eigentlich ist er nicht doof... Aber dazu mehr im nächsten Teil, okay? Ich geb mir Mühe und mach ihn ein bisschen netter. Liegst mit deinen Vermutungen ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit... Aber es ist alles noch ein wenig komplizierter...

**hatschigama**: Danke für das Kompliment! Jaa, Draco weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wo sein Kopf steht – aber er wird wohl bald eine Entscheidung treffen müssen und die Konsequenzen tragen. Also bleib schön treu, ja? Ich schreibe und schreibe und schreibe...

**Elbereth**: Juhu! Wieder eine Review von dir!!! Vielen, vielen Dank! So lieb!!! Und ja, Blaise ist ziemlich... unberechenbar. Wird auch weiterhin eine wichtige Rolle spielen!! Sorry an alle Zabini-Hasser...

**Schattentaenzerin**: Cool, es scheint so eine handvoll Leute zu geben, die meiner Story treu bleiben!! Dankeschön!! Und nochmal danke für die ausführlichen Hintergrundinformationen über Zabinis Namen! Mal schauen was ich davon verwenden kann... Jednfalls danke für die Mühen!! Und ich würde dir Blaise wirklich gerne schenken, wenn er nicht so eine wichtige Rolle für den weiteren Verlauf spielen würde...

**Minnnie**: Vielen Dank für das Feedback! Tja nachdem ich deine Review einige male durchgelesen habe, hab ich den nächsten Teil noch ma überarbeitet und ein paar neue Ideen für den weiteren Verlauf... Wäre schön wenn du mir ab und zu mehr von deinen Vermutungen mitteilen könntest - sie gefallen mir!!

Übrigens schreiben weniger als 3,3 eine Review... Die Story ist bei 700 Hits, ich kann aber nur 23 Reviews verbuchen. Das macht eine **Schwarzleserquote von 96,69 ** !!

Bitte, Bitte Reviews!! Gebt eurem Herzen ein Ruck und verseht meinen stundenlange Arbeit mit eurer persönlichen Einschätzung!

Ich verbleibe hiermit,

Eure treue **4real**


	5. Chapter 5

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**Notes**: So, wieder ein längerer Part. Es nähert sich dem ersten dramatischen Höhepunkt... Heh heh... Diesmal ein sehr frühes Update, da das letzte Kapitel so kurz war... Seht ihr - was man doch alles für Feedback tut...xD

**additional Disclaimer**: contains altered fragments of a poem by Khalil Gibran.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Lost.**

Draco erwachte aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf und fand sich im Dunkel des nächtlichen Krankenflügels wieder. Nur mit Mühe rekonstruierte er die Ereignisse, die ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatten. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und irgendwie fremd an.

Als er versuchte seinen Arm probeweise zu bewegen, spürte er ein unsichtbares Gewicht auf ihn. Etwas raschelte, dann erschien Harrys Kopf aus dem Nichts direkt neben ihm. Draco drehte es den Magen um. Harry sagte kein Wort, sondern legte nur seinen Tarnumhang ab und griff nach Dracos linker Hand.

Langsam erinnerte sich der blonde Slytherin an das Gefühl der Berührung von Zabinis Lippen auf seinen und er wandte sich abrupt von Harry ab.

Tief im Inneren des blonden Jungens formte sich eine Entscheidung.

Und er konnte Potters leuchtend grüne Augen nicht mehr ertragen.

_Es tut mir leid...?_

Er tat so, als würde er wieder eingeschlafen sein und reagierte nicht, als Harry wiederholt seinen Namen in die Stille füsterte. Eine einzelne Träne rann brennend heiß Dracos kalte Wange hinab, als er eine halbe Stunde später ein leises Rascheln hörte, dann noch leisere Schritte, die sich langsam entfernten, dann das Klacken der Tür und dann

nichts mehr.

Nur die drückende Stille der lauen Frühlingsnacht_  
_

* * *

_//Freund, ich bin nicht dein Freund.//_

* * *

Zabini betrat den Krankenflügel mit dem Anbruch des nächsten Tages. Vorsichtig balancierte er in Tablett mit Frühstück zu Dracos Bett, der ihn mit einem matten Lächeln begrüßte. 

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.", sagte Draco leise.

„Das dachte ich mir. Deshalb habe ich _mir _etwas zu essen mitgebracht.", sagte Blaise in seiner üblichen Art, die er benutzte, um seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Er setzte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Stuhl, auf dem wenige Stunden zuvor noch Harry gesessen hatte.

Dann war es eine Weile still zwischen ihnen und Draco spürte, dass es an ihm war, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Danke.", flüsterte er und sah auf seine blassen Hände, die er mit den Handflächen nach oben in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Zabini leise lächelte.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen.", sagte Blaise ruhig, aber Draco konnte hören, wie schwer es dem anderen fiel, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen.", sagte Draco und eine Spur seines üblichen arroganten Tonfalls hatte sich wieder in seine Stimme eingeschlichen, sodass Blaise ihn anstarrte, dann erleichtert grinste und zu Boden sah.

Erneut war es still zwischen ihnen und Draco musterte das Spiel der frühsommerlichen Sonnenstrahlen auf dem weißen Laken.

„Ich denke ich habe meinen Auftrag fast erfüllt.", sagte der blonde Slytherin tonlos und seine Augen suchten die des anderen. Zabini hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Draco einen Moment eindringlich, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und einen Schluck von dem dampfenden Tee trank.

„Es ist... schwieriger, als ich erwartet habe.", sprach der Kleinere weiter und starrte an die gegenüberliegene Wand. Seine Augen brannten, doch es war ihm egal.

Zabinis Hand hatte seine gefunden und er drückte sie fest.

„Ich bin auf deiner Seite.", sagte er ruhig und mit fester Stimme. Draco nickte dankbar.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Zabini erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, beugte sich über die Malfoys Gestalt und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Draco erwiderte den Kuss genauso vorsichtig und scheu. Dann hob Zabini Malfoys Kinn ein wenig an, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Wir gehören zusammen, Draco. Wir werden immer zusammen gehören."

Draco schloss kurz seine Augen und eine einzene Träne perlte über seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Zabini leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Draco und öffnete die Augen mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Wir gehören zusammen..."

* * *

Harry war direkt vom Krankenflügel aus in den geheimen Raum gegangen. Dort stand er am Fenster, starrte hinaus und beobachtete das langsame Hevorbrechen der Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Seine Gedanken rotierten hinter seiner Stirn. _Hatte Draco wirklich versucht...?_

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, welches von einem dünnen Film Angstschweiß bedeckt war. Sicher, auch er hatte ein paar mal darüber nachgedacht, sich das Leben zu nehmen wenn ihm die Situation mit Draco wieder einmal zu verfahren und zu ausweglos erschienen war, doch er hatte immer weitergekämpft.

Schwindel breitete sich in Harrys Kopf aus und ihm wurde übel. Schwankend ließ er sich auf dem steinernen Fenstersims nieder und schloss die Augen.

‚_Verlass mich bitte nicht, Draco! Halte durch!'_

* * *

Chapter 7: **Cursed**. 

Es wurde wärmer draußen und die Stimmen der Schüler auf den Gängen wurden mit jedem Tag fröhlicher und ausgelassener. Harry schien es, als ob er der einzige war, der der warm scheinenden Sonne keine positiven Gefühle entgegenbringen konnte und verschloss sich immer mehr. Hermine hatte längst aufgegeben, ihn immer wieder mit Fragen zu löchern, und würdigte ihn nur noch mit beleidigten oder besorgten Blicken, während Ron mit wilden Theorien über die Gründe von Harrys Veränderung aufwartete, die nur von Luna Lovegoods noch wilderen Spekulationen übertroffen wurden.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, Harry. Meine Cousine Selene hatte auch die Sittlingschen Fühlschlürfer und ist daran gestorben. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry.", sagte sie verträumt und klopfe ihm auf den Rücken bevor sie wieder davonrauschte, eine Schar kichernder Gryffindors ignorierend. Ron starrte ihr mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen nach und Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich, bevor sie brüsk ihre Bücher zusammensammelte und von der Essenstafel aufstand. Ron folgte ihr achselzuckend, nachdem er Harry fünfmal gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihm vor dem Schlafengehen noch eine Partie Quidditch spielen wollte und Harry ihn fünfmal ignoriert hatte. Erst als Harry alleine war und nur noch Nevilles beunruhigter Blick ihm folgte, wagte es Harry hinüber zu dem Slytherin-Tisch zu starren. Malfoy war noch immer abwesend.

Harry erinnerte sich, wie er am Nachmittag dreimal versucht hatte auf die Krankenstation zu gelangen, aber jedesmal von Madam Pomfrey hinausgeworfen wurde. Beim letzten mal hatte sie ihm entnervt gesagt: „Mr. Malfoy ist körperlich vollkommen gesund. Aber ich werde ihn solange hier behalten, bis sich seine Psyche wieder stabilisiert hat und bis dahin dürfen ihn nur seine engsten Freunde besuchen... Zu denen _du_ bestimmt nicht gehörst, oder?", fragte sie und warf ihm einen schnippischen Blick zu. Er sah zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eben. Also tu mir den Gefallen und komm nicht stündlich hereingeschneit und störe die Genesung meines Patienten. Was er jetzt barucht ist Ruhe. _Ruhe_."

Harry hätte alles dafür gegeben, um an Dracos Seite zu sein, aber er vermutete, dass es wohl am besten war, wenn er den Slytherin ersteinmal alleine über alles nachdenken ließ. Er würde da sein, wenn Draco ihn rufen sollte, sagte er sich, und dann würde ihn keine Madam Pomfrey aufhalten können.

* * *

Einige Tage vergingen und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Malfoy ging. Mittlerweile hatte auch Ron damit aufgehört ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren und warf ihm nur ab und zu einen langen, ängstlichen Blick zu. 

Harry entging nicht der seltsame Blick, den er nicht zu deuten wusste, den Zabini ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf. Eine langwierige Woche ging vorbei für Harry. Er hatte sich durch jede zähe Unterrichtsstunde gequält, war tagsüber kaum wach, noch konnte er nachts schlafen. Immer wieder betete er zu einem Gott, an dessen Existenz er vorher nie geglaubt hatte.

Es war Freitag, als er das erste mal wieder von Draco hörte.

Er saß am Fenster seines Schlafsaals und starrte in die trübe Dämmerung, die das Ende dieser grauenhafte Woche einläutete. Er fühlte sich bleiern und kein einziger Gedanke konnte sich noch in ihm formen. Er schrak auf, als eine Eule vor dem Fenster erschien und mit ihrem Schnabel vorsichtig gegen die von Harrys Atem beschlagene Scheibe pickerte. Eilig öffnete Harry das Fenster und half der jungen, fast schwarzen Eule in die Wärme des Schlafsaals. Sie hatte ganz weiche Federn und Harry hielt sie einen Moment länger als nötig in der Hand. Der kleine, warme Federball in seinen Hönden war das erste Lebendige, das Harrys Bewusstsein seit Tagen erreichte. Er starrte das fiepsende Etwas in seinen Händen einen Moment lang an, dann bemerkte er das sorgsam aufgerollte Stück Pergament, welches mit einem grünen Band an ihren linken Fuß gebunden war und löste es vorsichtig von der leise fiepsenden Eule. Nachdem er ihr noch einen von Hedwigs Eulenkeksen als Belohnung gegeben hatte, flatterte der schwarze Ball wieder durch das geöffnete Fenster hinaus in das matte Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Harry hielt das Stück Pergament einige Sekunden nur in der Hand und fuhr vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über die leicht raue Oberfläche des Schritzstückes. Als er die grüne Schleife löste und das Pergament entrollte, blieb sein Herz einen Moment lang stehen, bevor es schneller schlug als je zuvor.

„_Draco_...", kam es ihm über die Lippen.

Es war ein kurzer Brief, der in Dracos kleiner, zierlichen Handschrift verfasst wurde. Hier und da wirkte er fahrig und die Tinte war an inigen Stellen leicht verschmiert, sodass Harry automatisch annahm, dass Draco geweint haben muste, als er dies Zeilen schrieb. Mit zitternden Händen begann der Gryffindor zu lesen.

_Harry ---_

_Dieser Brief verstößt gegen alle unsere Regeln der Geheimhaltung, aber ich muss dich sehen – so schnell wie möglich. Mein Vater hat mich vor drei Tagen nach Hause geholt um ein Auge auf mich zu haben, aber ich bin geflohen und warte ein Stück außerhalb von Hogsmeade auf dich-_

_Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir sagen muss!!_

_Bitte komm schnell_

_Liebe,_

_D.M._

Harry las den Brief ein zweites und ein drittes mal. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Sein Vater hatte ihn zurück nach Hause geholt? Er war geflohen? Er war in Hogsmeade?_ Harry wusste genau, dass ihn Dumbledore gewarnt hatte, sich bloß nicht von den Ländereien von Hogwarts zu entfernen, aber---

Harry wusste, dass er Draco nicht allein lassen konnte. Nicht in diesem Zustand, in dem er diesen Brief verfasst hatte.

Hektisch fuhr sich Harry über die Stirn und sah sich um. Er war alleine. Zweifelnd biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe und versuchte das heftige Schlagen seines Herzen zu kontrollieren. _Ich sollte wenigstens einen Zettel hinterlassen_, dachte er.

Er wühlte in seiner Schultasche und fand ein Stück unbeschriebenes Pergament, auf das er in seiner üblichen fahrigen und unregelmäßigen Schrift schrieb:

_Bin in Hogsmeade._

_Macht euch keine Sorgen._

_Bin bald zurück und erkläre alles._

_H._

Noch einmal überflog er die abgehackten Sätze und er wusste sofort, dass er es Ron und Hermine niemals erklären würde, aber das wichtigste war, dass sie ihn nicht suchen oder seine Abwesenheit den Lehrern melden würden.

Er legte den Zettel auf Rons Kopfkissen, schnappte seinen Tarnumhang und warf ihn sich ohne zu zögern um die Schultern. Mit großen Schritten stürmte er die schmale Wendeltreppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, drückte sich an der Wand entlang zum Porträtloch um nicht versehentlich von einem Gryffindor angerempelt zu werden und schlüpfte unbemerkt ins Freie.

Den Weg hinab nach Hogsmeade rannte Harry und kam atemlos in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf an. Er wandte sich nach links und ging vorsichtig die Straße entlang, die nach mehreren Biegungen aus dem Dorf hinausführte. Er hatte die letzten Gebäude hinter sich gelassen und trat hinaus auf eine hellgrüne, von Frühling erzählende Wiese. Suchend sah er sich um und warf schließlich seinen schützenden Tarnumhang ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Draco irgendwo aus Angst vor möglichen Verfolgern versteckt.

In dem Moment, in dem der Umhang mit einem leisen Rascheln von seinen Schultern glitt, schien etwas den Himmel zu verfinstern und plötzlich war Nacht.

Harry fuhr herum.

„Draco?", sagte er in das schwarze Nichts. Keine Antwort.

„Draco?", wiederholte er etwas lauter.

Dann hört er das Rascheln mehrerer Umhänge und plötzlich zerriss eine unmenschliche Stimme die bleierne Stille—

„_Crucio_!"

* * *

_Freund, ich bin nicht dein Freund._

Mein Schein ist nur ein sorgfältig gewobenes Kleid, das ich trage, um mich vor deinen Fragen und dich vor meiner Gleichgültigkeit zu schützen.

Das Ich in mir wohnt in dem Haus der Stille.

Dort soll es bleiben, immerdar, unerkannt und unnahbar.

Du sollst meinen Worten nicht Glauben schenken und meinem Tun misstrauen.

Denn meine Worte sind nur das Echo deiner Gedanken und meine Taten die Verwirklichung deiner Wünsche.

_Verstehst du nicht?_

Du kannst meine Gedanken nicht erraten.

Wenn für dich Tag ist, ist für mich Nacht.

Und doch rede ich von Mittagsglanz der über Hügeln tanzt und von dem Purpurschatten, der sich durch das Tal stiehlt.

_Siehst du die Wahrheit nicht mit deinen leuchtend grünen Augen, die mich durchbohren, als wäre ich aus Glas?_

Du kannst die Lieder meiner Finsternis nicht hören und siehst nicht, wie meine Flügel gegen die Sterne schlagen.

Du sollst nicht sehen und sollst nicht hören. Ich will mit der Nacht allein sein.

_Siehst du sie nicht, die Wahrheit?_

Wenn du in deinen Himmel aufsteigst, steige ich in meine Hölle hinab. Und sogar dann noch rufst du über den unüberbrückbaren Golf: „Mein Gefährte! Mein Kamerad!"

Und ich rufe zurück: „Mein Kamerad! Mein Gefährte!"

Denn du sollst meine Hölle nicht sehen.

Die Flamme würde dir dein Augenlicht verbrennen und die Flammen deine Nüstern schwären.

_Ich habe angst..._

Ich liebe meine Hölle zu sehr, als das du sie besuchest.

Ich will in der Hölle allein sein.

Du liebst die Wahrheit, die Schönheit und das Recht.

Um deinetwillen heiße ich dies alles auch gut.

In meinem Herzen aber lache ich über deine Liebe.

Doch sollst du mein Lachen nicht hören.

Ich will alleine lachen.

Du bist gut, behutsam und weise. Nein, vollkommen bist du.

_Du verzauberst mich... Ziehst mich in deinen Bann..._

Und ich?

Ich rede behutsam und weise mit dir und doch bin ich ein Narr.

Aber ich habe meine Narrheit maskiert

Ich will in meiner Narrheit allein sein

Freund, du bist nicht mein Freund.

Wie kannst du das verstehen? Mein Weg ist nicht dein Weg und doch gehen wir gemeinsam.

_Ich wünschte so sehr du würdest loslassen. Jede Sekunde deiner Nähe reißt mich empor in den Himmel und hinab in die Hölle. In deinem Duft liegt der Geruch meiner schwelenden Knochen und in deinen grünen Augen der Spiegel meiner brennenden Haut._

Mein Weg ist nicht dein Weg und doch gehen wir gemeinsam.

Hand in Hand.

* * *

to be continued 

**Notes**: Oho, oho. Natürlich verrate ich an dieser Stelle nicht, _wessen_ Stimme das war.

Bitte bitte Reviews!! Muntert mich auf!! Juhu! Bitte!

**getacross**: Keine Ahnung ob du logisch bist, aber es war auf jeden Fall sehr nett, was du da geschrieben hast! Ich dachte ich versuche mal was anderes um die Gefühle von Draco zu verdeutlichen... Schön das es dir gefallen hat!

**hatschigama**: Naja, Draco geht es mehr oder weniger besser... Ahem... _denkt er_... Natürlich wird es ihm noch einige male richtig mies gehen, das verspreche ich. Wo bliebe der Spaß ansonsten?? Danke für die Review!

**Dragon**: Oje... Wie soll ich es dir nur Recht machen? Wenigstens 'doch nicht so übel' hast du geschrieben, das heißt ich schramme am Üblen vorbei und ramme was anderes. Das freut mich paradoxerweise, da es ja eigentlich kein Lob ist! Sehr erfrischend, deine Ehrlichkeit! Und du hast Recht, Harry muss tatsächlich in einem Großteil alles Fanfictions leiden, aber da ist es in den Büchern wohl kaum anders, hm? Ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen, auch alle anderen leiden zu lassen, dann fällt es nicht mehr so auf... xD

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ab jetzt werde ich häufiger updaten denke ich...

Liebe Grüße

4real


	6. Chapter 6

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**Notes**: Ein paar Schleier lüften sich, ein paar Türen schließen sich. Chaptertitel ist ein Hommage an eine gleichnamige Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction die einem Traum gleichkommt.

* * *

Chapter 8: **Your Life Shattered**

_Not again, not again, not again  
This dream I cannot wake  
What is real? What is real? What is real?  
It's getting hard for me to take  
What I need, what I need, what I need  
The little something I delight  
And the white sugar gently hides me  
_

Akira Yamaoka **  
**

* * *

Als Harry erwachte, bemerkte er, dass die Luft anders war. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. Er wimmerte leise. Und versuchte seinen rechten Arm auszustrecken um nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtschrank zu angeln, doch alles, was seine Finger berührten, war kalter, feuchter Stein. 

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und ignorierte den beißenden Schmerz, der seine Schläfen durchfuhr, als er sich aufsetzte.

Um ihn herum war alles verschwommen, doch ein einziger Blick und ein einziges verzweifeltes Luftholen sagten ihm, dass er diesen Ort nicht kannte. Und das er bestimmt nicht der schlafsaal der Gryffindors war.

Harry erhob sich und bemerkte dabei immer mehr Schmerzen, die anscheinend seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten. Während er sich hektisch an den nassen Wänden, die den Raum begrenzten, in dem er aufgewacht war, entlangtastete, kam Stück für Stück die Erinnerung.

_Draco... Draco im Krankenhaus... Dracos Brief... Hogsmeade... Dann der Schrei..._

Übelkeit stieg in Harry auf.

„Draco?", flüsterte er. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Nur das leise Tropfen von Wasser, dass die modernden Wände hinablief. Nur der Geruch nach Fäulnis und Alter, nach Feuchtigkeit und Tod.

In Harrys Kopf rotierten die Gedanken.Wo war er er? Und _warum_?

Er taumelte weiter an den Wänden entlang, versuchte seine Umgebung zu ertasten, einen Ausweg zu finden, _irgendetwas_, weigerte sich, den Gedanken zuende zu denken, vor dem ihn am meisten graute.

* * *

„Lass mich los!", zischte Draco und schüttelte sich mit einer wütenden Kopfbewegung eine blonde Strähne aus den Augen. 

Seine grauen Augen waren starr und hasserfüllt auf die dunkle Gestalt von Thomas Avery gerichtet, der in seiner schwarzen Todesser-Robe zwei Meter entfernt von ihm stand und ihn mit einem diabolischen Lächeln musterte.

„Lass mich los, du _Bastard_! Ihr habt was ihr wolltet, also lasst mich endlich los!"

Aus dem Schatten hinter Avery erschien eine zweite, größere Gestalt, die leise eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Todessers legte.

„Lass ihn los, Avery.", sagte Timothy Nott mit seiner kalten, zischenden Stimme, die weißlichen Augen starr auf Draco gerichtet. Avery knurrte, dann hob er widerwillig seinen Zauberstab und löste mit einem Wink die unsichtbaren Fsseln, die Draco an die Wand gebunden hatten. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erschlaffte die Gestalt der Jungen und er sackte erschöpft zusammen, seine wunden Handgelenke reibend, an denen die unsichtbaren Seile so tief in seine blasse Haut eingeschnitten hatten, dass ein filigranes Netz aus Blut seine weißen Arme zierte. Er spürte den Blick der beiden Todesser auf sich und starrte von unten zu ihnen hinauf. „Was sollte das?", fauchte Draco und wischte seine blutigen Hände an dem Stoff seines Umhanges ab. Avery und Nott wechselten einen Blick, dann trat Nott ein Stück vor und lächelte ihn kalt an. „Der dunkle Lord misstraut dir, Malfoy."

Wütend sprang Draco auf. „Ich habe meinen Auftrag vollbracht!"

„Das wissen wir. Aber du hast zu viel Zeit gebraucht."

Dracos Augen brannten, als er erwiderte: „Was soll das heißen? Mein Gott wir waren Feinde, bis ich den Auftrag bekommen habe. Ich musste sein Vertrauen gewinnen! Das dauert, _verdammt_..."

Notts Grinsen verbreiterte sich, sodass man seine Zähne sehen konnte.

„Du hast ihn _gefickt_, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er.

Draco fuhr zurück, starrte den Todesser aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihm wurde eine Antwort erspart, denn in diesem Moment hörte man laute, energische Schritte näher kommen und Lucius Malfoy erschien.

„Vater...!", hauchte Draco erleichtert, doch seine Erleichterung verwandelte sich in blankes Entsetzen, als der Todesser seinen Zauberstab hob.

„_Crucio_!", bellte der blonde Mann und starrte voller Hass auf seinen sich am Boden windenden und vor Schmerzen schreienden Sohn. Für einen Moment dachte Draco, dass er wahnsinnig werden würde, doch der Schmerz war sofort wieder verschwunden.

Schwer atmend sah der Junge zu seinem Vater empor. „Vater...", flüsterte er heiser.

„Empfindest du etwas für ihn?", zerschnitt die schneidend kalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy die Luft. Dracos Herz hämmerte, doch er wagte nicht dem Blick von den eisblauen Augen seines Vaters abzuwenden. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Der ältere Todesser starrte noch einige Momente in die angsgrauen Augen seines Sohnes, bevor er plötzlich eine Hand ausstreckte. Zögernd und mit noch immer zittrigen Fingern ergriff Draco die starke Hand seines Vaters und zog sich hoch. Es trennten sie nur noch Zentimeter und Draco konnte den so vetrauten und doch so entsetzlich fremden Geruch seines Vaters einatmen.

„Ein weiteres Zögern wird dein Tod sein. Und glaube mir, der dunkle Lord wird nur noch blutige Reste vorfinden, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Das Blut in Dracos Ohren rauschte und er nickte stumm. „Ja, Vater."

* * *

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und Draco hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo sich Harry befand. Sie befanden sich auf Malfoy Manor, das Anwesen seiner Vorfahren, welches inzwischen zu einer Art Stützpunkt der Todesser geworden war. 

Da es sich sowieso nur noch um wenige Wochen handelte bevor die großen Ferien beginnen würden, hatte sich Draco entschieden nicht zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, sondern auf Malfoy Manor zu bleiben.

Er hockte auf dem Fenstersims seines Zimmers und beobachtete das ständige Apparieren und Disapparieren der Todesser. Er hatt eseine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und den Kopf schützend darauf gelegt. Eine blonde Strähne war ihm in die Stirn gefallen, aber er beachtete sie nicht.

Gerade waren Nott, Avery und Rockwood erschienen und unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Vorsichtig rutschte Draco näher an das Glas und versuchte zu hören, über was die drei Todesser stritten.

„Ich sage dir, es ist zu gefährlich!", hörte er die kalte Stimme von Nott.

„Es ist der Befehl des dunklen Lords. Willst du dich ihm widersetzen, Timothy?", entgegnete Rockwood unbarmherzig und lief mit energischen Schritten weiter auf den Eingang des Anwesens zu, als er mitten im Lauf erneut von Nott unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir riskieren zu viel. Der Junge ist unheimlich. Wir müssen ihn loswerden. Er ist eine Bedrohung, so lange er lebt!", vernahm Draco die hastigen Worte.

Rockwood zischte eine kalte Antwort und stieß den anderen unwirsch zur Seite.

Avery, der die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter den beiden streitenden Todessern gelaufen war, stockte plötzlich. Seine schwarzen Augen huschten für einen Moment hin und her, dann ruckte sein bleicher Schädel nach oben und starrte direkt in die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen Dracos. Der blonde Junge taumelte zurück.

Wirre Gedanken formten sich in seinem Kopf.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, durchquerte er sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich als er hinaus in den dunklen holzgetäfelten Flur trat.

Mit leisen Schritten durchschritt er den Flur bis er die große, steinerne Wendeltreppe erreichte, die hinunter in die Empfangshalle führte. Hier hielt er einen Moment inne und lauschte nach unter. Draco konnte die Stimme seiner Mutter hören, die die drei Todesser leise willkommen hieß, dann die lautere Stimme seines Vaters, die eine Frage stellte, auf die die drei anderen mit einem lauten, falschen Lachen antworteten.

Draco schlich weiter über den mit grünem Teppich bezogenen Boden und erreichte das andere Ende des langen Flurs, an welchem ein überlebensgroßes Portrait von Lucius Malfoy hing, der mit seinen eisigen Augen kalt auf die Welt hinunterstarrte. Leise flüsterte Draco die Codewörter und berührte dann mit seiner Hand eine bestimmte Stelle der Holztäfelung.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nicht, dann begann das Holz zu leuchten und gab eine schmale aber hohe Wendeltreppe frei, die sich in enger Spirale nach unten drehte. Zögernd setzte Draco einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe und atmete tief den Geruch nach feuchtem Stein und Moder ein. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte in sich hineinzuhören, versuchte zu verstehen, weshalb er das tat, dann trat er ganz in die Enge des Ganges ein. Das Porträt schwang hinter ihm zurück und verschloss die geheime Treppe vor den Augen Neugieriger. Vorsichtig setzte Draco einen Fuß vor den anderen, tastete sich langsam immer tiefer hinunter in das ungewisse Dunkel, von dem er nicht wusste, in welcher Gestalt es ihn empfangen würde.

* * *

Irgendetwas in der Luft hatte sich verändert, während Draco Stufe um Stufe hinab in die immer komplexere Finsternis hinabgeschlichen war. Er war wahrscheinlich schon unter der Erdoberfläche, vermutete Draco und schließlich erschien eine einzelne Fackel mit ewigem Feuer in seinem Blickfeld, die eine senkrechte, sehr glatte Wand erhellte. Draco blieb stehen. Die enge Wendeltreppe führte noch weiter, viel weiter hinein in die nasse, dunkle Erde, doch Draco war nie weiter vorgedrungen. Zu sehr fürchtete er die Ungewissheit. 

Auch diese Tür war magisch so versiegelt wurden, dass sie nur einen Malfoy hindurchließ und wieder entriegelte Draco sie leise. Die glatten, dunklen Steine verschoben sich und gaben den Blick frei auf das Verließ von Malfoy Manor. Draco fröstelte. _Es war kalt hier_.

Er trat hinaus in einen steinernen Gang von dem in beide Richtungen Türen abzweigten. Türen, hinter denen kleine, quadratische Zellen lagen.

Draco versuchte die Angst, die in seinem Rücken saß, abzuschütteln, atmete tief ein und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, so angestrengt lauschte er auf jedes Geräusch, das ihn umgab. Aber alles, was sein Bewusstsein erreichte, war das leise und stetige Tropfen von Wasser, das aus den nassen Wänden sickerte.

Draco setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, seine zitternde und leicht schwitzende Hand um den Zauberstab gekrallt. _Warum tue ich das?_

„Harry?", flüsterte er fast lautlos. Es war das erste mal seitdem sie Hogwarts verassen hatten, dass er seinen Namen aussprach und seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren.

„Harry?", wiederholte er verzweifelt und tastete sich zitternd weiter vor. _Wenn er hier gefunden wurde...!! _Sein Vater hatte ihm ausdrücklich verboten, die erste Etage des Anwesens für die nächsten Wochen zu verlassen. Draco schluckte. _Warum tue ich das? Ich bin es, der ihn überhaupt hierher gebracht hat!_

Draco sah sich hilflos um. Es waren 30 fast identische Zellen, 15 zu jeder Seite des langen Ganges.

„Potter?"

_Mein Schein ist nur ein sorgfältig gewobenes Kleid, das ich trage, um mich vor deinen Fragen und dich vor meiner Gleichgültigkeit zu schützen._

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Nur das Geräusch der fallenden Wassertropfen, die auf den nassen Steinboden fielen.

_Das Ich in mir wohnt in dem Haus der Stille._

Draco stand in der Mitte des Ganges und blickte sich immer wieder um, nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen suchend. Er spürte, wie eine einzelne Schweißperle seine Schläfe entlang rann und beinahe panisch fuhr er sich durch seine schweißnassen und wirren Haare. Mit jeder Skunde drohte die Panik ihn zu übermannen. Der blonde Junge bemühte sich, so wenig und so flach wie möglich zu atmen, doch der vertraute Geruch nach Moder und Nässe drang durch jede Pore in ihn herein und die Vergangenheit umfing ihn mit kalten, klebrigen Fängen. _Wie oft war er hier unten gewesen?_ Von einem plötzlichen Schwindelgefühl übermannt, taumelte Draco zu der steinernen Wand und stützte sich ab. Mit fest geschlossenen Augen zählte er bis zehn, biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis er Blut schmeckte und sah dann auf. Er durfte jetzt nicht abrutschen in die Kerker seiner Erinnerung. Er durfte die Angst nicht gewinnen lassen.

Erneut sah sich Draco um, diesmal jedoch blieb sein Blick auf dem Boden vor einer der Türen hängen. Die dünne Staubschicht, die sich mit der Zeit hier unten angehäuft hatte und die durch die immerwährende Nässe zu einem zarten, aber dichten Schlammfilm verwandelt hatte, zeugte eindeutig von mehreren Fußspuren. Vorsichtig näherte sich Draco der schweren Holztür. Das kleine vergitterte Fenster, das in jede der 30 Türen eingelassen war, war hier magisch verriegelt und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Draco kämpfte eine erneute Panikattacke nieder. _Egal, was in diesem Raum verborgen war, er würde es herausfinden_...

Erneut biss sich Malfoy auf seine bereits leicht blutende Unterlippe und zwang die Wunde, noch mehr zu bluten, dann hob er sein linke Hand, die dunkle Tür nicht aus den Augen lassend, und senkte seine Lippen auf seinen weißen Handrücken. Einen Moment verharrte er so, dann löste er seine Lippen von der Hand, einen Blutfleck in der Form eines Schmetterlings hinterlassend. Langsam hob Draco die Hand und legte sie vorsichtig, beinahe sanft auf das raue Holz. Leise murmelte er die nötigen Beschwörungsformeln mit geschlossenen Augen, dann schob er vorsichtig die schwere Tür auf.

Die quadratische Zelle, die er betrat, unterschied sich mit nichts von den anderen und Draco erkannte mit einem Schaudern, dass sie sich nicht verändert hatte.

„_Lumos_.", flüsterte er und ein kleines aber helles Licht erschien an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und erhellte die vier steinernen Wände.

Draco erkannte die am Boden liegende Gestalt erst auf den zweiten Blick.

„Harry!", keuchte er und war mit zwei Sätzen neben der reglosen Figur in die Knie gegangen. Seine Hände erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung als er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen schütteln wollte. Er sah plötzlich Harry vor sich, der sich langsam über ihn beugte, ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich und leise flüsterte: ‚_Du siehst aus wie ein Engel, wenn die Sonne in deinem Haar spielt_.'.

„Harry...", flüsterte Draco und kämpfte gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen an.

Der Gryffindor war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Seine Haut schien so weiß und so trocken wie Pergament und ließ ihn leblos und krank erscheinen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch dunkle Schatten zeugten von unzähligen schlaflosen Stunden. Die meisten seiner Fingernägel waren abgebrochen und an seinen Fingerspitzen klebte verkrustetes Blut. Draco konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie lange mal an blankem Stein kratzen musste, bis die Hände so blutig aussahen. Dracos Zauberstabhand begann zu zittern und das Licht, welches die ganze Szene noch gespentischer anmuten ließ, flackerte leicht. Harrys Körper war übersät mit Wunden, die teilweise noch zu bluten schienen, teilweise von Entzündungen angeschwollen und gerötet. Es gab keine Stelle an diesem Körper, kein winziges Stückchen Haut, das nicht von Gewalt sprach und voller Sand und Erde war. Harrys Wimpern waren verkrustet mit einer Mischung aus Tränen und Dreck. Sein fast vollkommen nackter und geschundener Körper lag schutzlos auf dem kalten und nassen Boden. Draco spürte, dass Harry kurz davor war zu sterben. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihm auf, doch er konnte nicht nachgeben, _nicht jetzt_, wo Zeit das kostbarste war, was er hatte und jede Sekunde die letzte im Leben des jungen Gryffindors sein konnte. Eilig wischte sich Draco mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers durch das Gesicht, dann schälte er sich aus seinem Mantel und hüllte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen notdürftig in das noch warme Kleidungsstück. _Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren..._

Mit einem raschen Wink seines Zauberstabes wurde Harry vorsichtig in die Höhe gehoben und schwebte wie auf einer unsichtbaren Trage auf Leibeshöhe neben ihm. Ohne weiter zu zögern, verließ der Slytherin mit dem schwebenden Gryffindor im Schlepptau die Zelle und durchquerte mit hastigen Schritten den langen, modrigen Gang bis er erneut vor der steinernen Wand stand und die magische Versiegelung öffnete.

In dem Moment, in dem sich die Wand hinter den beiden wieder geräuschlos schloss, erhaschte Draco einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende offizielle Wendeltreppe, die plötzlich von einem flackernden Lichtschein erhellt wurde. Der Schatten von drei Gestalten fiel auf den leicht spiegelnden Boden und Draco meinte noch, die Stimme von Nott zu hören, doch da hatten sich bereits wieder die Steine zwischen sie geschoben und Draco stand alleine mit Harry auf den kalten Stufen der geheimen Wendeltreppe und atmete heftig.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Harry im Licht des Ewigen Feuers der Fackel an. Der Junge war immer noch leichenblass und schwebte vollkommen reglos eine handbreit neben Draco. Vorsichtig streckte Draco eine Hand aus um den Puls des Jungen zu fühlen, aber erneut wagte er es nicht, die helle Haut des anderen zu berühren.

Lange starrte Draco den anderen Jungen an und wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Ein zurück gab es nicht mehr. Die Todesser hatten längst bemerkt, dass ihr Spielzeug verschwunden war und durchsuchten wahrscheinlich gerade jeden Quadratzentimeter des Anwesens. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Lucius Malfoy sich an die alte, geheime Wendeltreppe erinnern würde, die nur Familinmitglieder betreten durften.

Einem Impuls folgend wandte sich Draco nicht nach oben, sondern schritt die enge Wendeltreppe stattdessen weiter hinab, dicht gefolgt von der unsichtbaren Bahre mit dem bewusslosen Harry.

* * *

to be continued 

Ja ich update und update und update! Ich opfere gerade meine gesamte Freizeit für diese Fanfiction... Aber es macht so unglaublich viel Spaß und das obwohl ich nach wie vor Anfänger bei HP-Fanfics bin... Danke für alle Reviews, die liefern wohl den größten Teil der Energie, die ich hierfür brauche... Tausend Dank auch an alle Schwarzleser die unerkannt sich wieder in die endlosen Weiten des Internets entfliehen - die Anzahl der Leute, die diese Story lesen ist einfach plättend. Ich meine umhauend. Ich bin echt begeistert...


	7. Chapter 7

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**Notes**: Ähm ja. Vielleicht sollte ich das Rating langsam erhöhen? _am Kopf kratz_

* * *

Chapter 9: **sweet… untouchable you**

_So you'd sing a lullaby to get me to sleep  
So it's no surprise my eyes are never heavy  
For I've not seen you in the flesh for so long  
That I'm not sure we would know each other at all_

Trespassers William

* * *

Die Stufen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Stück für Stück, Zentimeter für Zentimeter tastete sich Draco weiter hinab in die Finsternis. Die Luft wurde immer feuchter und es roch sanft nach Alter. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wieviele Stufen er schon hinunter gegangen war oder wie lange sie schon auf der Flucht waren. Die Zeit verging in einem immer fremder werdenden Rhythmus. Während teilweise große Klumpen davon an ihm vorbeiquollen, schleppte sich immer wieder eine nicht reißen oder enden wollende, zähe Masse vor seinen Augen entlang und er hatte das Gefühl, er würde wohl noch bis in alle Ewigkeit Stufe um Stufe hinab in das Ungewisse stolpern… 

Irgendwann hatte er die letzte der schmalen Stufen erreicht und vor ihm ragte eine glatte Steinwand empor, die ebenfalls von einer einsamen Fackel erhellt wurde. Der Anblick der Wand rief in Draco erneut all die Ängste hervor, die er niemals gänzlich hatte überwinden können und er spürte die namenslose Furcht seine Luftröhre emporkriechen. Doch bevor ihn die Panik überfallen konnte, brachte ihn ein Blick in das leichenblasse Gesicht von Harry wieder zur Besinnung und er legte seine leicht zitternde Hand auf den kalten Stein. Nichts geschah und augenblicklich brach Draco der Schweiß aus. Nocheinmal blickte er in Harrys lebloses Gesicht, dann wandte er sich wieder der glatten steinernen Wand zu. In seinem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. Sollte auch hier Blut vergossen werden um die Schwelle passieren zu dürfen?, überlegte Draco fieberhaft.

Die Zauberstabhand nach wie vor um das kühle Holz seines Zauberstabes gekrallt und damit Harry auf seiner unsichtbaren Bahre so ruhig wie möglich haltend, fuhr Draco mit seiner freien Hand vorsichtig in seine Hosentasche und zog ein unscheinbares, silbern glänzendes Taschenmesser hervor. Er klappte es mithilfe von seinen Zähnen vorsichtig auf.

Beinahe sanft legte er die Schneide des Messers auf die nackte Haut des Unterarms, schloss die Augen, drückte zu und zog das Messer langsam über die gesamte Breite seines Armes. Der Schmerz explodierte Sekunden später in seinem Kopf und erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Sein Arm war blutüberströmt, stellte Draco mit blankem Entsetzen fest und ließ das Messer fallen. Dann drückte er fest seine freie Hand auf die blutende Wunde an seinem Zauberstabarm und wartete, bis das dumpfe Pochen in seinen Ohren sich beruhigt hatte, doch sofort als er seine Hand von der Wunde löste, quoll mehr Blut hervor. Draco wurde schwindlig, doch er zwang sich bei Vernunft zu bleiben und legte die zitternde und blutverschmierte Hand auf den kalten blanken Stein, die geheimen Beschwörungsformeln murmelnd. Als er seine Hand zurückzog, blieb ein Blutfleck in der Form seiner Hand zurück.

_...Und Familienblut am Familiengrabe haftet..._

Fast sofort öffnete sich die unsichtbare Tür und der Slytherin hielt den Atem an.

Sie befanden sich in einem riesigen Raum. Draco sah sich beinahe versteinert um. Ein ruhiges Feuer in einem riesigen Kamin tauchte den Raum in warmes, flackerndes Licht. Die Wände waren mit schweren, dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen behangen und der Boden mit einem flauschigen Teppich in derselben Farbe. Einige einzelne Stühle und Sessel waren um einen gläsernen Tisch nahe dem Kamin gruppiert. Eine Wand wurde vollkommen von einem riesigen Bücherregal dominiert.

Doch Dracos Erstaunen dauerte nur solange, bis ihn der Schmerz in seinem Arm und das wachsende Schwindelgefühl übermannten. Langsam stolperte er vorwärts und ließ die unsichtbare Bahre mit dem leblosen Körper des Gryffindors bis zu dem warmen Feuer in dem Kamin gleiten. Vorsichtig legte Draco den geschundenen Jungen auf den weichen Teppich und sah sich suchend nach einer Decke um. Als er eine gefunden und sie sanft um den nur von seinem Mantel geschützten Jungen gehüllt hatte, brach Draco schwach und entkräftet neben der reglosen Gestalt zusammen.

Mit Mühe und Not murmelte er den nötigen Zauberspruch um die Blutung seines Armes zu stillen, dann fiel auch er in einen bleiernen Schlaf.

* * *

Draco schien es als hätte er nur wenige Minuten geschlafen und tatsächlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie spät es war noch wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte und durch die geheime Wendeltreppe hinab in die Kerker gestiegen war.

Vollkommen erschöpft erhob sich Draco und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine vollkommen ruinierte Frisur. Sein Blick wanderte zu der noch immer bewegungslosen Gestalt, die neben ihm auf dem weichen Teppich und in eine helle Decke eingehüllt lag.

Er musste Harrys Wunden behandeln, überlegte Draco und musterte das helle Gesicht des anderen. Kurzentschlossen stand Draco endgültig auf und sah sich suchend in dem großen Raum um. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die drei dunklen Türen auf. Langsam und misstrauisch lief Draco auf die erste der Türen zu und drückte die Klinke herunter. Langsam schob er die Tür auf und stand plötzlich in einem riesigen Badezimmer. Der Boden und die Wände bestanden aus dunklem Marmor, in welchen mit weißem Marmor eine Schlange in der Form eines großen _S_ eingearbeitet war. Die Augen der Schlange schienen aus irgendeinem leuchtenden grünen Stein gearbeitet zu sein und glitzerten geheimnisvoll. Die Decke des Zimmers erinnerte an ein gotisches Kreuzrippengewölbe, wobei die Mittelsteine ebenfalls, wie die Augen der Schlange, aus einem magisch leuchtenden, grünen Material bestanden. Staunend sah sich Draco weiter um. Die Einrichtung des Bades war einfach gehalten; Sie bestand aus einer großen, in den Boden eingelassenen, eckigen Badewanne, deren Rand durch weitere Schlangenornamente geschmückt war, einem flachen aber großen Waschbecken aus dunklem Stein und einem riesigen, rahmenlosen Spiegel, der fast eine komplette Wand einnahm.

Hinter einem dunklen Wandschirm erkannte man die Umrisse einer unscheinbaren Dusche. Weiße, weiche Handtücher waren auf dem Rand der Badewanne gestapelt und in einer Nische der Wand brannte eine erstaunlich helle Kerze – die einzige Lichtquelle, die aber durchaus zu genügen schien und den ganzen Raum in warmes, gleichmäßiges Licht tauchte.

Draco riss sich zusammen und beschloss nicht weiter über diese unerwartete Pracht nachzudenken, sondern durchquerte den Raum mit entschlossenen Schritten und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände mit kaltem Wasser. Eine Weile sah er sein tropfnasses Selbst im Spiegel zweifelnd an und fragte sich, wer er eigentlich geworden war in den vergangen Stunden. Dann nahm er eines der Handtücher und vergrub sich vollkommen darin, trocknete mit dem Wasser auch eine einzelne Träne von seinen Wangen und starrte noch einmal, fast feindselig, sein Spiegelbild an. Schließlich nahm er ein zweites Handtuch, sah sich einen Moment suchend um, bis er eine silberne Schale fand, die er bis zum Rand mit Wasser füllte und zusammen mit dem Handtuch zurück zu dem nach wie vor bewusstlosen Harry trug.

Vorsichtig schälte er den Jungen aus der Decke und dem Umhang, den er um ihn gehüllt hatte als er ihn aus dem Kerker befreit hatte.

Der Gryffindor lag nackt und nur noch mit einer Hose bekleidet auf dem weichen Teppich und der flackernde Feuerschein des Kamins huschte über seine bloße Haut. Dracos Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen, als er atemlos und mit aufgerissenen Augen die blasse Haut mit seinen Blicken entlang fuhr. Er spürte, wie sich alle Härchen auf seinem Körper aufrichteten und er fühlte das leichte, quälende Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn.

Dracos glühender Blick wanderte hinauf zu Harrys Gesicht. Er sah fast aus als würde er schlafen und einen friedlichen Traum träumen, wären da nicht die vielen kleinen und großen Wunden, die sogar seine blassen Wangen zierten. Seine Wimpern zitterten kurz, dann lag der Gryffindor wieder vollkommen reglos da.

Es kostete Draco große Anstrengung, sich von der berauschenden Schönheit des Schwarzaarigen abzuwenden und wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen.

Langsam tauchte er einen Zipfel des Handtuchs in die Schale mit warmem Wasser und tupfte behutsam den Dreck von Harrys Körper. Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang wusch er vorsichtig jeden Quadratzentimeter der Haut des Gryffindors sorgfältig und befreite ihn Stück für Stück von Erde und Sand. Fast zehn mal war er aufgestanden und hatte frisches Wasser geholt und das alte, schlammige und blutverschmierte Wasser weggeschüttet. Immer musste er dabei gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen und das immer stärker werdende Schwindelgefühl.

Als Harrys Haut schließlich sauber und feucht im Schein des Feuers glänzte, kniete sich Draco erneut neben den Jungen und musterte ihn kritisch. Die Wunden sahen schmerzhaft aus, jedoch um einiges besser als vorher und Draco wusste, dass die Gefahr gebannt war. Sein Blick blieb an der Hose hängen, die Harry nach wie vor trug und er biss sich zögernd und unsicher auf die Lippe. _Was wenn er darunter ebenfalls verletzt war?_, durchfuhr es den blonden Slytherin. Draco lauschte tief in sich hinein und versuchte seine eigenen Hintergedanken auszumachen. Seine immer heißer werdenden Wangen ignorierend, nestelte Draco schließlich mit zitternden Händen an dem Verschluss von Harrys Hose, öffnete sie und zog sie, immer stärker zitternd, aus.

Draco hatte Recht behalten. Auch Harrys Beine waren übersät mit Kratzern und Schürfwunden, mit Dreck und Entzündungen. Was ihn jedoch am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass die Verletzungen in seiner Hüftgegend offenbar nicht aufhörten... Voller Angst schob Draco Harrys Boxershorts Zentimeter für Zentimeter hoch, sodass die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel sichtbar wurde.  
Noch mehr blaue Flecken kamen zum Vorschein. Draco spürte, wie das Blut aus seinen Wangen wich, als er die Shorts noch ein Stück hinauf schob, sodass auch das letzte Stückchen der blassen Haut zum Vorschein kam.

Das frische Brandmal stach schwarz und rot von der weißen Haut ab und wirkte wie eine klaffende Wunde in einer unbefleckten Leinwand.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ Draco los und prallte zurück.

Sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, begann Draco haltlos zu schluchzen. _Er wusste, was das für Verletzungen waren. Er wusste, woher sie stammten._

Plötzlich sprang Draco auf, rannte auf die zweite unbekannte Tür zu und riss sie auf. _Er musste allein sein..._ Vor ihm befand sich eine riesige Bibliothek. Ein Bücherregal folgte dem anderen. Erst weit hinten, wo der Blick zu verschwimmen begann, konnte man ein Ende erahnen.

Doch Draco beachtete den Reichtum an Wissen und Erfahrung nicht, der vor ihm ausgebreitet lag wie der kostbarste Schatz auf Erden. Er rannte in die Bibliothek, vorbei an einigen Bücherreihen, bis er stehen blieb, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und _schrie_. Er schrie nach Leibeskräften, schrie so laut er noch nie geschrien hatte. Er schrie solange, bis die Tränen seine Schreie erstickten, bis seine Stimme heiser in einem Schluchzen unterging und er erschöpft und zitternd an einem der Regale zu Boden sank.

Die Trümmer der letzten Stunden, der letzten Tage, der letzten Wochen stürzten auf ihn ein.

„_Harry_...", flüsterte Draco mit heiserer Stimme.

* * *

to be continued 

**Notes**: Vielen Dank für die sehr lieben Reviews! Ich bin selbst gerade ganz besessen von Harry und Draco und schreibe und schreibe und schreibe. Leider habe ich keine(n) Betaleser und deshalb dauert das so lange – muss mit mir selber ringen, wie weit ich gehen darf, wie etwas geschrieben wird, wo genau das Komma fehlt, ob irgendwas überhaupt noch logisch ist _etc_.

**Santander**: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte jetzt (_wieder_?) gefällt! Sag doch einfach, wenn dich was stört. Ich würde mich gerne verbessern und das kann ich ohne eure gutgemeinte Kritik (und gutgemeintes Lob) nicht... Danke jedenfalls für deine Ehrlichkeit!

**Dragon**: Hui!! Hallo! Argh das macht mich glücklich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Vielen Dank! Ich bemühe mich so schnell zu schreiben wie es geht... Und Draco sieht Harry doch schon in diesem Kapitel richtig wieder und bald ist er auch wieder ansprechbar... _denke ich_...

**Shadowprincess**: Ich will dich nicht zerreißen!! Vielleicht schaff ich es ja, deine gespaltene Persönlichkeit mit sich selbst zu versöhnen...! Haha

**Santander**: Hui. Noch eine Review! Ich will dich nicht von deinen Hausaufgaben abhalten!! Aber klaro, es geht schon weiter...

**Zissy**: Sorry! Ich mag Blaise so! Und ich hab eine Schwäche für unglücklich Verliebte... Wer hat so was noch nicht erlebt? **JAMMER**

**Alex**: Lass dich überraschen! Aber ich hoffe selbst, dass es gut ausgeht!

**FirstKiss**: Jaaaa, blutige Anfängerin. Aber dank eurer Hilfe komm ich ganz gut klar und muss nur ab und zu in anderen Fanfics nachlesen um mich zu inspirieren!! _(Siehe meine Favs...)_

**Schattentaenzerin**: Ich war zu fix? Danke, das fasse ich als Kompliment auf! Und keine Sorge. Wirklich nicht. Geht mir selbst sehr nahe, das Thema. Danke für deine Sorge... _umarm_

**Dragon**: Ja, ich mach schon meine Pausen. Hab aber im Moment viel Freizeit, das ändert sich erst ab nächste Woche. Außerdem leide ich an Schlaflosigkeit (kein Scherz) und da dämmert man die ganze Zeit in Traumwelten vor sich hin.

Noch einmal lieben Dank für eure warmherzige Untersützung!!

4real


	8. Chapter 8

**Equally Cursed and Lost**

by 4real

November 2006

**Notes**: Ok. Rating bleibt erhalten. :)

**Beta: **Schattentaenzerin °LOVE°

**Warnings**: **Slash**, Andeutungen von nicht-jugendfreien Dingen (**Lemon**?), **Violence**, **Dark**, **Angst**...

**Dedication**: Widme ich Schattentaenzerin, der ich für ihre großartige Hilfe und unendliche Inspiration danke!!

* * *

Chapter 10: **Like Chess.**

Musste man nicht den Feind in Sicherheit wiegen, um am besten zuschlagen zu können? Er war mein Feind gewesen und ich seiner. Ich hatte mich in Sicherheit gewogen und schlug mich selbst.

Denn ich hatte schon längst die Kontrolle verloren.

Der schwarze Schachkönig bewegte sich aus seiner Deckung und setzte den weißen König Schach.

„_Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Draco leise und strich dem Gryffindor eine einzelne, nachtschwarze Strähne aus den Augen._

Und matt_  
_

* * *

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before_

_Before you_

Muse

* * *

Chapter 11: **Dreams turn to tears**

Er hatte lange alleine in der Bibliothek gesessen und geweint. Er hatte vor Wut mit geballten Fäusten immer wieder auf den Boden geschlagen bis die Haut an seinen Knöcheln aufplatzte. Er hatte so lange geweint bis er sich taub und verloren fühlte.

Erst dann hatte er sich erhoben und war mit unsicheren Schritten zurück in den angrenzenden Raum gegangen, hatte eine Weile am Türrahmen gelehnt die reglose Gestalt betrachtet.

Als er schließlich weiter gegangen war, kam er sich wie sein eigener Schatten vor, der leise zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen schlich und neben ihm in die Hocke ging.

Geistesabwesend reinigte er auch die Wunden an Harrys Beinen so vorsichtig wie zuvor und noch einmal musste er frisches Wasser und ein neues Handtuch holen. Er achtete darauf, das frische, verkrustete Brandmal nicht mit der bloßen Haut zu berühren und drückte schließlich sanft eine Art Kompresse auf die Verletzung, die er mit Handtuchstreifen, die er zurecht geschnitten hatte, befestigte.

Harry lag fast vollkommen entblößt auf dem dunkelgrünen Teppich und Dracos Blick streichelte sanft jeden Millimeter seiner Haut. Es war nicht mehr nur Begehren in seinem Blick, nicht mehr wie damals, als ihre Blicke sich gegenseitig wie Raubtiere verschlungen hatten. Draco lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Zeit in Hogwarts, die plötzlich furchtbar weit entfernt und irreal erschien. Langsam hob Draco seine Hand und strich zärtlich die Kontur von Harrys Wangenknochen nach. Es schien als wäre er in den vergangenen Stunden um Jahre gealtert. _Als wäre all das Kindliche, all das Unschuldige in ihm in einer einzigen Nacht verschwunden_.

Sanft zeichnete Draco Harrys schwach pulsierende Halsschlagader nach. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass er gerade sein gesamtes Leben für diesen unscheinbaren Jungen geopfert hatte. Er würde nie wieder zurückkönnen, das wusste der blonde Slytherin. Er wusste, was sie mit Verrätern machten. Und er wusste, was sie mit den Verwandten von Verrätern machten... Draco kämpfte um seine Fassung, als er an seinen Vater dachte.

Sein Vater, der ihm immer nur diesen kalten, unbarmherzigen eisblauen Blick zugeworfen hatte und trotzdem nachts, wenn er dachte das er schlief, in das Zimmer seines Sohnes geschlichen war, um sich auf den immer freien Stuhl neben Dracos Bett gesetzt hatte und leise und, wie er dachte, unbemerkt weinte. Oder die heimlichen, besorgten Blicke seines Vaters, die er nicht bemerken sollte. Oder die Schatten unter seinen Augen, die seinem Blick eine tiefe Leere verliehen hatten nachdem er seinen eigenen Sohn mit dem _Cruciatus_-Fluch belegt hatte. Draco hatte nie an der bedingungslosen Liebe seines Vaters gezweifelt – auch dann nicht, als er gegen seine Überzeugung und nur zum Schutze seiner Familie wieder in die Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords getreten war.

Draco dachte an die verweinten Augen seiner Mutter, an dem Tag nachdem Draco seinen ersten und einzigen Auftrag von ihrem Oberhaupt empfangen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre zittrigen Hände, ihre fahrigen Bewegungen als sie ihn fest in ihre Arme schloss.

Draco wickelte vorsichtig eine Strähne von Harrys tiefschwarzem Haar um seinen Finger. Ja, für diesen Jungen hatte er sein Leben geopfert. Alles was er nun war, alles was er wusste und alles was er jemals sein würde, lag versteckt hinter den langen, dunklen Wimpern in den leuchtend grünen Augen dieses Jungen.

„Es ist mir egal, wie sie dich nennen.", flüsterte Draco leise und beugte sich vor, sodass seine Lippen eine Stelle hinter Harrys Ohr berührten. „Ab heute bist du mein Auserwählter."

* * *

Als Harry erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl aus einem langen traumlosen Schlaf zu erwachen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Draco.

Harry schloss die Augen wieder und lächelte müde. Als er seine Augen ein Weile später erneut öffnete, trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Jungen.

„Hey...", hauchte Harry leise. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund bereitete es ihm Schmerzen, den Mund zu öffnen, aber er wollte keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Irgendwas tief im Inneren sagte ihm, dass dieser Moment, genau dieser Moment, wichtiger war als alles andere. Er spürte, dass sein Herz schmerzte und er fühlte das Brennen seiner Augen. Dieser Moment war wichtig. _Aber warum...?_

Dracos silberner Blick flackerte etwas und Harry sah wie Wasser in seine wunderschönen Augen stieg. „Hey...", hauchte Draco zurück und strich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über die Unterlippe des anderen.

Harry zitterte leicht unter der Berührung, als wäre es das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, dass er von Draco angefasst wurde. Sofort trat ein verletzter Blick in die silbrigen Augen des Slytherin. Gerade als Harry seine Hand beruhigend auf die Lippen des anderen legen wollte und ihn bei der Bewegung ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte, prasselten die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Ereignisse auf ihn hernieder.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Schreck und Unglauben und ein leichtes Erzittern seiner Pupille zeugte von der mühsam unter Kontrolle gehaltenen Woge aus purer Panik. Draco hatte bemerkt, wie Harrys Hand mitten in der zärtlich gemeinten Geste gestockt hatte und hatte vorsichtig seine eigene Hand von dem Gesicht des Gryffindors zurück gezogen. Beide starrten sich schweigend und mit dem Ausdruck von Furcht in den Augen an. Draco konnte förmlich sehen, wie etwas in dem leuchtenden Grün von Harrys Augen zu zerbrechen schien, als die grausamen Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden ihn überwältigten.

„Du hast...", versuchte Harry, doch seine Stimme versagte und Draco schluckte. Harrys Blick flackerte bedrohlich.

„Wo...?", begann Harry erneut und musste husten. Draco versuchte ein mattes Lächeln.

„Wir sind in Sicherheit... vorerst.", sagte er schwer. Harry starrte ihn an.

„Du hast mich hierher gebracht?", fragte Harry leise. Draco nickte.

„Danke.", murmelte Harry und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Nein, ich...", stotterte Draco und setzte an Harry alles zu gestehen. Seinen Verrat. Seine niederträchtige Heuchelei. Einfach alles. Doch Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte Draco mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.

„Später. Kannst du dich vorher um meine Verletzungen kümmern?", fragte er stattdessen, doch Draco entging nicht der fremde Tonfall in Harrys Stimme. Es war als hätte sich etwas zwischen sie geschoben. Nicht der Verrat oder die Folter. Das Bild von Harrys Brandmal flackerte vor Dracos innerem Auge auf und er schluckte schwer.

„Ich habe deine Wunden schon so gut es ging ausgewaschen...", murmelte Draco und mied den veränderten Blick in Harrys Augen. Doch der Gryffindor lächelte.

„Bist du nun ein Zauberer oder nicht, Malfoy?", fragte er und seine Augen blitzten einen Moment auf. Draco spürte wie ihm heißes Blut in die Wangen schoss. Hastig hob er seinen Zauberstab und tippte mit dessen Spitze leicht auf die sichtbaren Wunden auf Harrys Haut, die sofort abzuschwellen begannen und verheilten, sodass nur noch leichte Rötungen von ihrer einstigen Existenz zeugten. Draco spürte während der ganzen Prozedur Harrys ausdrucklosen Blick auf sich geheftet und er wusste, dass der Gryffindor jede Regung in seinem Gesicht wahrnahm.

Harry beobachtete den jungen Slytherin aufmerksam und lauschte dabei tief in sich hinein. Nur dunkel konnte er sich an die letzten Stunden (Tage? _Wochen_? Er wusste es nicht.) erinnern. Er erinnerte sich an einen Ort, an dem es dunkel war, dunkler und schwärzer als jede Nacht nur sein konnte. Er erinnerte sich an das leise Plätschern von Wasser, das Gefühl der immer währenden Feuchtigkeit. Er erinnerte sich an den schweren Geruch nach Moder. Harrys Kopf schmerzte. Er erinnerte sich an das kratzende Geräusch, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er erinnerte sich an Stimmen, an Lachen, an Schmerzen. Dann wieder Dunkelheit.

Harry hob eine zitternde Hand und fuhr sich durch die Haare um sich zu beruhigen.

Draco war inzwischen fertig mit dem Wundheilungszauber und hatte den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte er. Harry blickte auf. Er verstand nicht. Er _wollte_ nicht verstehen. Etwas tief in seinem Inneren weigerte sich die Worte des blonden Jungen richtig zu deuten. Harry spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm zusammen zog, als Draco weitersprach.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Harry fuhr sich erneut mit zitternder Hand über seine plötzlich schweißnasse Stirn.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür.", sagte er tonlos. Dracos Blick huschte für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu Harry, dann senkte er seinen Kopf erneut.

„Doch, ich war es der...", fuhr er fort, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Draco. Du bist unschuldig.", wiederholte der Gryffindor und schon wieder fuhr er sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch sein nasses Haar.

„Harry, ich...", begann Draco erneut und seine Stimme klang beinahe weinerlich, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„_Du warst es nicht!_", fuhr er den Blonden an und spürte, wie er die Kotrolle über seine Hände verlor, die sich plötzlich ineinandergekrallt hatten. Draco gab einen kehligen Ton von sich, der etwas an ein Winseln erinnerte.

„Harry...", flüsterte er.

„Du warst es nicht, okay? Ich weiß es!" Harrys Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren panisch und falsch. Doch der blasssilberne Blick des Slytherins flackerte und in ihnen erkannte der Gryffindor den Ausdruck von stummem Schmerz.

Irgendetwas in Harry schien durchzubrennen, er sprang auf, packte den Blonden an den Schultern und schleuderte ihn mit einem Wutschrei zu Boden. Draco spürte wie der Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäule explodierte, doch er hatte nur Augen für das vor Hass verzerrte Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen, der über ihm kniete, die Hände in seine Schultern gekrallt und ihn zu Boden drückend, ihre Körper nur durch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt.

„Du warst es nicht! DU WARST ES NICHT!!", schrie Harry und schüttelte Malfoy wie von Sinnen. „Du bist nicht Schuld, Draco! ER ist Schuld, sie _alle_ sind Schuld, sie haben dich gezwungen, _gezwungen_!!", Harrys Gesicht schwebte so nah über dem Gesicht des anderen, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Der Gryffindor atmete mit jedem Luftholen den betörenden Geruch des anderen ein. Plötzlich erschöpf ließ er sich auf den Körper des anderen sinken, vergrub sein Gesicht vollkommen in der weichen Kleidung des anderen und schmiegte seine Stirn an die warme Haut von Dracos Halses. Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er den flachen Atem des anderen auf der sensiblen Haut an seinem Hals fühlte.

„Du musst unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden haben und ich Idiot habe es nicht bemerkt. Dabei hat mich Mad-Eye selber mal mit ihm belegt – Ich... Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Du warst so anders..." Harry stockte und Draco spürte etwas nasses seinen Hals hinunterrinnen und schluckte schwer.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Voldemort hat deine Eltern und er hat damit gedroht sie zu töten, nicht wahr? Und er hat dich irgendwie überwacht – Zabini, stimmt's? Blaise hat dich beobachtet! Du-Du musstest… _Imperius_... Es ist nicht… Du würdest niemals… _Niemals_… Du liebst mich doch, nicht wahr? _Du liebst mich doch_!", brach es aus Harry heraus und er klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an Dracos Körper. Der blonde Slytherin wollte antworten, öffnete den Mund, doch nur ein trockener Laut kam über seine blutleeren Lippen.

„Du liebst mich doch, Draco, nicht wahr?", wiederholte Harry schwach, stützte sich auf seine zitternden Arme und hob seinen Kopf ein Stück, sodass er in Dracos blasses Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Draco. Harry lächelte vorsichtig, dann gaben seine Arme unter seinem Gewicht nach und er ließ sich erleichtert zurück auf den warmen Körper des Jungen sinken.

„Dann lass uns... nur für einen Moment... einfach so bleiben...", hauchte der Gryffindor und Draco erschauerte, als er erneut seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Vorsichtig hob der Slytherin seine Arme und legte sie behutsam um den geschundenen Körper des anderen, als wäre er aus dem zerbrechlichsten und kostbarsten Glas gefertigt.

„Ja… Okay.", murmelte Draco leise in das Ohr des Dunkelhaarigen und schloss die Augen.

Und ich rannte in mein Verderben

während meine Hände seine Wangen berührten

* * *

Und ich verlief mich immer mehr in meinem Labyrinth

aus Gedanken und Gefühlen

für ihn

während ich seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte

* * *

Und ich stürzte, stürzte und fiel immer tiefer

während ich mich in seinen Augen verlief

_--- take my hand --- let us dance again --- circles and circles ---_

* * *

wenn es wieder so begann

sich wiederholte

würde es auch so enden

aber jede Sekunde setzte ich auf Risiko

an dem Feuer, mit dem ich spielte,

verbrannte ich mir die Finger

_--- a stolen heart --- broken apart --- song for the beautiful loser ---_

* * *

In das letzte Aufbäumen des Kaminfeuers

_das Todeszucken_

murmelte ich

„Ich liebe dich..."

_--- no promises are spoken --- take it or leave it --- do you like it? --- and no man's heart gets broken ---_

„Ich liebe dich auch…_  
_

* * *

_And I'm this butterfly_

_Pierced on a needle_

_Craving for one glance of yours_

_Dying every now and then_

* * *

**to be continued**

Es tut mir leid, ich werde an dieser Stelle eure Reviews nicht mehr beantworten können, weil ich nicht Gefahr laufen möchte, dass diese Story gelöscht wird. Das wird vorallem schade, weil ich den anonymen Reviews nicht mehr Achtung entgegen bringen kann – die anderen bekommen ihre Antwort. Trotzdem freue ich mich wirklich sehr, wenn ich irgendwie Feedback bekomme. Gerade jetzt – macht mir schon ganz schön zu schaffen... °aus dem Fenster hüpf°

Vielen Dank an alle Leute, die diese Geschichte lesen und an jene, die sie ab und zu mit einem Kommentar versehen. Ich liebe euch!!

**4real**


End file.
